Gundam Seed Destiny Beta
by Duel Otaku
Summary: A remake of the last battle of SEED and then all of Destiny. Does not follow plot line of Zeta. Rated M for language, violence and suggestive scenes
1. Phase 1: Pieces In Play

Disclaimer: i dont own Gundam Seed destiny or anything else in this fic for that matter...

* * *

This fic notes a FEW differences between Seed and the lot of this fic.

**Differences.  
**Miguel's Ginn wasn't shot down; he went MIA and returned after Spit Break.  
Yzak was the original selected pilot for X10A  
There is an ORB space Fleet  
None of the Astray manga's happened  
Andy escaped unscathed from the explosion of the Lagowe (Only broken bones etc) He has his arm : )  
Some locations of Characters may change (Like Raww stays on a Nazca ship instead of going to Yakin.

* * *

The First Bloody Valentine War was drawing to a close, both Earth and PLANT had played most of their cards, everyone could feel it in their bones. The victor was still unclear, PLANT had its powerful Genesis Dooms Day Laser, and Earth had its Mobile Armours…firing Nuclear Warheads.

On the bridge of the Dominion, Natarle sat in her Captain's chair, her chin resting on her hand while her free left hand strummed on the arm rest. The situation on the Dominion was tense. With a large number of their ships being wiped out in Genesis' first shot, fear and anger had spread like wild fire through the forces of the Blue Planet.

"Natarle?" Flay Allster floated down next to Natarle and handed her a small 'Thermo Core' drink cup containing a strong lend of coffee, after all Natarle had been up for 15 hours straight.

"Oh thank you" smiled Natarle as she sat up and took the cup from Flay.

"No problem" smiled Flay.

"How are you holding up?" asked Natarle as she turned to Flay.

"I'm okay…this soldier business is harder than you make it look" sighed Flay with a giggle.

"OH so I make it look easy?" laughed Natarle as she looked at Flay.

"Well not E-A-S-Y…but…" Flay was stuck for words on how Natarle showed the difficulty of being a soldier. "You know in video games when you put it on easy but it's really on medium?" laughed Flay.

"No…but I think I get the point…" laughed Natarle. The two females broke out into laughter; the two enjoyed each others company and forgot about the war for a minute…until Azreal came in.

"Ah Ladies…having fun are we?" asked Azreal as he floated over to his seat. Azreal began to check things on the small monitors, not paying either female any attention

"Not anymore" Snared Flay as she looked at Azreal. Azreal did not react Natarle gently pulled on Flays sleeve and shook her head.

"Can we help you Director?" asked Natarle.

"No…just do your best for our Pure and Blue world" smiled Azreal as he floated up and left the room.

"I would SO like to show him where he can shove his 'pure and blue world' snapped Flay.

"Don't we all?...I'm sure even the other Blue Cosmos guys want to kill him…maybe even more than they want to kill the Coordinators." Sighed Natarle, flay let out a giggle after Natarle finished.

"Especially Orga and them" laughed Flay

"You have changed your tune" said Natarle slowly wearing down her giggle fit.

"What you mean?" asked Flay giving Natarle a questionable look.

"I hate Coordinators, I hate them all" Natarle repeated something she had over hear Flay say when they were on the Archangel.

"I realised…they aren't ALL bad" Flay rolled her eyes

"He's worse?" asked Natarle bobbing her head in direction of the door.

"OOOHH YEAH" laughed Flay.

"Well one thing is decided about this wars end" sighed Natarle.

"That it will be gruesome?" asked Flay.

"No…that he won't live to see it" laughed Natarle.

* * *

Mean while in the Three Ships Alliance, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Murrue had gathered on the bridge of the Eternal for a pre battle strategy session with Lacus and Andrew.

"Now that Boaz has fallen, I suspect OMNI will strike Yakin Due and Genesis" explained Andrew as he pointed to the two objects on the display screen.

"No" Murrue shook her head from side to side softly.

"Captain?" asked Andrew as he looked at Murrue.

"OMNI…or rather Blue Cosmos will strike PLANT directly" explained Murrue.

"But then ZAFT will fire Genesis at Earth…" reasoned Andrew.

"Blue Cosmos will Strike PLANT knowing we will take care of Yakin and Genesis…" explained Murrue.

"We must go and stop this…madness" Kira entered the conversation and gritted his teeth. "Because…we want a world that is better than this" smiled Kira as he took Lacus' hand.

"Yes" nodded Lacus as she moved into Kira's chest.

"We all want a world like that" smiled Cagalli as she jumped onto Athrun's back.

"Yeah" Smiled Athrun as he linked his hands behind his back providing a seat for Cagalli.

"Then lets go" Murrue smiled and looked around at the fellow TSA members "Lets go and take our dream" rallied Murrue.

A sensor alter came through the ship and told the crew that an elite strike force from ZAFT was incoming.

"DAMN IT!" Kira and Athrun pushed over to the elevator.

"Murrue!" Kira looked at the Archangel's captain. Kira's gaze reminded Murrue of her position on the Archangel…its captain

"Got it!" Murrue pushed off to the lift as well.

"Never mind" laughed cocky voice as two laser bolt pierced and incoming CGUEs head.

"Mwu?" Murrue turned about and saw Aile Strike flying in and out of CGUE fire. Mwu dodged the shots effortlessly.

"Are you here? Rau!" asked Mwu as he fired at another CGUE. The last of the CGUEs were shot down by the Eternal's Siris missile systems or Mwu's deadly aim.

* * *

The crews of the Three Ships began to buzz with activity. Everyone had something to do.

"I want Mark and Larson to stand by in the weapons locker…we don't know if anyone is going to need a new beam rifle or something" explained Murdock as he began to delegate tasks for certain members of the Archangels maintenance staff.

"When we get back…we are having a party" laughed Dearka to Milly.

"Oh great! Where?" asked Milly eager to spend time with her boy friend.

"In my pants" laughed Dearka.

"EW DEARKA!...I'll be there…but concentrate on the mission" replied Milly blushing at the fact Dearka had said it on an open channel

"Man…so I have to: shoot down nukes…shoot down daggers…shoot down ships…protect PLANT and take down Genesis…Am I getting paid for this?" complained Dearka to Milly from Buster's Cockpit

"No…so stay home and let someone else go" replied Miriallia in a dry tone before cutting off the com link.

"Hey now pretty lady" Dearka tried to get Milly back…he succeeded

"I'm sorry…please…Stay safe" Miriallia looked away as she uttered her wish to Dearka…

"I will thank you" smiled Dearka as he tapped his flight helm

* * *

"Athrun" Cagalli lay in bed next to her boyfriend; she was covered in just a bed sheet, as was Athrun. Cagalli snuggled up onto Athrun's chest. Cagalli could hear his heart beating softly under his skin and bone.

"Cagalli" Athrun looked down at Cagalli.

"I love you" smiled Cagalli as she looked up at Athrun.

"I will return to you" smiled Athrun as he wrapped his arms around Cagalli.

"I will make sure of it" smiled Cagalli as she began to draw circles on her boyfriend's chest with her finger.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Athrun with a smile "Get into an EVA Suit and stop the missiles and lasers with your hands?" laughed Athrun.

"That's not funny!" pouted Cagalli "I have my Rouge to protect you" smiled Cagalli.

"Rouge?" asked Athrun holding Cagalli's hand in his own.

"Yeah. My Strike Rouge…I'm launching to" smiled Cagalli.

"woo woo woo what is this…Strike Rouge? Launching?" asked Athrun.

"The Strike Rouge…its built from spare Strike Parts…And I don't see what the matter is…I have had MORE than enough training…I beat all the Astray pilots…even before they switched OS'" refuted Cagalli. "Plus I have to protect you…my dream…and my little brother like a good big sister" smiled Cagalli.

"Dream?...little brother? I'm sure he is you older brother" smiled Athrun.

"LIKE HELL!" laughed Cagalli as she made her way closer to Athrun. "Either way…you're not dieing" smiled Cagalli

"Thank you" Athrun hugged Cagalli before he got up and got into his flight suit "I need to return to the Eternal" Cagalli nodded in response.

* * *

Mwu was going over the very last of Strikes pre-Scramble checks. Mwu would be using the Aile Strike but had the Launcher system ready to back him up if needed. Mwu was just making sure that his beam rifle could switch to a setting that would make up for the heat of the nukes when he heard a tapping noise on Strike's hull.

"Hmm?" Mwu opened the cockpit and stored his console as Murrue popped her head in.

"I didn't know if you were here…I didn't want to miss you" smiled Murrue as Mwu floated out of his cockpit.

"Miss me? I wouldn't let you" smiled Mwu. Murrue looked into Mwu's eyes and smiled the pendant around her neck was floating freely around by her face. Mwu gently took the pendant into his hand and looked at it. "Well…A Mobile Armour pilot?" asked Mwu looking at his woman.

"Yeah…a special one…he never came back…" Murrue looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry…I will come back…riding with victory close behind" smiled Mwu.

"Do you promise?" asked Murrue.

"I promise…I swear I will come back…I promise you this world…the world I am building with my own hands…I will return…return and tie the knot with you Murrue Ramius" smiled Mwu as he pulled Murrue close to him and kissed her.

* * *

"Kira…I…" Lacus was stuck for words as she held Kira's hand; he two had met in Lacus' cabin aboard the Eternal for a last goodbye.

"Lacus…I…" Kira was stuck for words as well, neither knew what to say.

"Kira…I love you" Lacus finally found the words to express her feelings.

"Lacus…I want to say I love you…but…those words are to pour…I wake up everyday and wish I was with you, I wish we were living in a world with our Mobile Suits, with our war…with out him" Kira thought of Raww. "A world where people know who they are…what they are"

"Kira…don't go…I don't want you to go" Lacus flung herself into Kira's chest. "Don't leave me!" she pulled Kira as close as she could.

"Lacus…I don't want to either…but to make this world safe…for you…for me…for everyone…I have to…" Kira raised Lacus' eye level to his own.

"Come back to me" whispered Lacus.

"I will…may heaven and hell try to stop me…they will not. Lacus to see you…I will climb any mountain…I will swim any ocean, run any race…defeat any enemy…to see you…to hear you…to feel you" Kira ran his fingers along Lacus' arms.

"Kira I…" Lacus was confused at what Kira meant.

"Lacus…I have…I have something for you" Kira turned around and held out his hand. Tori came over and perched on his finger. The green bird wore a thing golden ring around his neck…an engagement ring. The centre piece was a small wire that formed a perfect circle.

"Kira?" Lacus inched towards Kira because he had not made any movements and she was beginning to become curious.

"Lacus" Kira pulled the ring off Tori's head gently and turned to Lacus. "Lacus Athena Clyne…will you marry me?" asked Kira as he bent down on one knee. The 0G environment caused Kira to slowly lift off the ground.

"Kira I…I WILL!" Lacus threw herself into Kira's arms…After a long hug she looked at the ring "I feel as if I remember this" Lacus pointed to the small thin green strip around the ring.

"its part of the faulty lock from the room you stayed in on the Archangel when we first met" explained Kira as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you" Lacus then pulled out her hair clip.

"Lacus?" Kira was confused at what she was meaning by removing her clip.

"Kira…this clip is very precious to me…I am lending it to you…I want it back…I wont wear it again…until you bring it back to me" smiled Lacus.

"Arigato" smiled Kira as he hugged Lacus one more time.

* * *

Yzak floated from his locker over to Shiho's. The two had become close friends over the course of Yzak's promotion and Shiho's assignment to his squad. The two how ever were too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other, anyone or them selves.

"Shiho…" Yzak stopped himself on the door of Shiho's locker.

"Yzak" an awkward silence filled the gap between the two pilots.

"I…" Yzak stopped and thought his sentence through.

"Yzak?" Shiho finished zipping up her flight suit and looked at Yzak.

"I…" Yzak begun to blush…it was now or never…do or die

"Are you okay?" asked Shiho.

"Shiho…I want you" Yzak finally got it out…but in the wrong way.

"UM OH!" Shiho was taken back the shear bluntness of Yzak's statement. She had come to expect that Yzak was upfront and direct but not THIS direct.

"That came out wrong" Stuttered Yzak.

"Well Yzak…the truth is" Shiho but her lip, it was time to bite the bullet, do the deed "I want you to" smiled Shiho.

"Oh uh thank you Shiho…" Yzak began to blush A LOT.

"Shiho…I want you to come back…" smiled Yzak.

"Why?" asked Shiho.

"You…you are…You are a good pilot PLANT would be at a loss if you didn't" Yzak looked over to Miguel's locker. Miguel had told Yzak how to tell Shiho how he felt…Yzak had done everything NOT mentioned by Miguel.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Shiho.

"Yes" Yzak tried to gather all his dignity back up.

"NO…no its not, I lied… I want you to come back…because…I've begun to fall for you" blushed Yzak as he looked away and bit his bottom lip.

"Well what do you know…it does feel" laughed Shiho…Yzak didn't laugh…instead looked a little hurt. "Holly shit you were serious…Fine...I will Return…not because I'm a good pilot essential to PLANTs survival…but because I to…have fallen for you"

* * *

"Connecting" Miguel passed back and forth around the small personal com room he had booked. The screen had been showing that for the last 2 minutes "Connecting" Finally it changed "Connection established"

"Hello?" a golden haired boy answered the com link.

"Oh Franz…is Mum there?" asked Miguel as he addressed his younger brother.

"Oh yeah…sure…MUM Elle wants to talk to you!" yelled Franz. Franz was dressed in an open Hawaiian shirt and swimming trunks.

"One minute…I'm just a little busy" called their mother.

"Oh…So Franz how have you been?" asked Miguel.

"Good, good, I was about to go to the beach with Marie and Summer" replied Franz.

"Oh…your still friends with the Silvers?" asked Miguel.

"Yeah…if you called and talked to me more you would know that" sighed Franz.

"Oh I'm sorry…being in an ORB cell isn't exactly easy…" laughed Miguel.

"Yeah…sorry" smiled Franz.

"Don't worry…call me Elle again and you WILL be" laughed Miguel.

"Okay…are you going into battle?" asked Franz.

"Yeah…I'm under Yzak Jule" replied Miguel.

"Jule? You mean Duel's pilot…wow…lucky, he is so cool" smiled Franz.

"Yeah…good thing you haven't seen him around women then" laughed Miguel. "How is you training coming?" asked Miguel.

"Good, good…I sit my A-Grades soon" smiled Miguel's younger brother.

"Okay" smiled Miguel as his mother appeared in the background.

"Hello Miguel" Miguel's mother came into the centre of the screen.

"Hey mum…How are you?" asked Miguel.

"I am wonderful…We are very proud of you Miguel…Heine to" smiled Mrs. Ayman

"So you noticed me" smiled Heine as he stepped out of the corner in the room Miguel was in.

"Yes…I'm your mother…I know everything…"

"Well mum…we are calling because…this might be the last time we can…for a while at least" smiled Miguel.

"I know…I follow the news a lot…Do what you have to do…when push came to shove…the two of you always did the right thing…" smiled their mother.

"Thanks" smiled the two boys.

"Now go teach those Blue Cosmos idiots a thing or two" smiled their mother.

"Yeah bro's KICK SOME ASS!" yelled Franz as he darted out of the picture.

"Well…we will see you when we see you" smiled the two boys as they saluted the screen as it died.

* * *

Orga, Shani and Crot all floated around the flight cabin doing their own thing. The Dominion buzzed with life as its crew went around making preperations for what might be their last battle.

"Guys…" Natarle entered the room along side Flay.

"Oh?" Crot looked up from the Wonder Swan he was playing.

"Hmm?" Orga placed his finger deep in the spine of his book, closed it and looked up.

"Shani?" asked Natarle looking at the spaced out green haired boy.

"SHANI!" Flay floated over and pulled Shani's eye cushion away and let the elastic flap it back as she yelled.

"WHAT?" snapped the green haired boy.

"I just want to say a few words." smiled Natarle. "You four are the closest thing to children I have ever had…and are the closest thing I am likely to have…After the war…you will all need a place to stay…I am currently going through the process of adopting each of you…" Natarle looked at her feet and began to blush slightly.

"EH!" Orga looked completely shocked as he leaned forward.

"WHAT?" Crot did a small barrel roll in the air in a fit of surprise.

"What part of A-D-O-P-T-I-O-N do you not get?" laughed Natarle.

"Um…why are you doing this?" asked Flay as she sat down to the still very spaced out Shani.

"Because…you have been through a lot…you lost you father and mother…" Natarle looked at Flay and smiled… "You deserve a home…You three have been disowned by you family…I want a home for you where you wont be judged on your past actions" smiled Natarle.

"Captain Badgiruel…" Shani was shocked…though his expression had not changed.

"Will we have to call you 'Mum' or 'Mother?" asked Crot.

"No" laughed Natarle. "Legally I will be your mother…but you are really just staying with me…in a place called home…where we are a family…" smiled Natarle…no one really understood what she was meaning…but her eyes said it all.

"Thank you" smiled the three pilots.

"Now get ready you three…you hit space in 10" smiled Natarle as she pushed off out the door.

"Ma'am" the three pilots stood up and saluted the Captain as she left. Flay stayed behind and began to scheme with Shani, Orga and mostly Crot about how they could make it up to Natarle for going out of her way for them.

"So you are planning on making a home with those three" smirked Muruta as Natarle turned the corner.

"What about it?" asked Natarle.

"They have no future…they will just go out…re offend and be killed…they are just killers after all" smirked Azreal.

"Actually, Orga is a thief, Shani is a drug smuggler and Crot was a teen prostitute" smirked Natarle.

"What? How did you get that information?" yelled Muruta.

"You think you run the world…you are mistaken" smirked Natarle as she entered the lift and closed the doors. "He set them up…I know he did…and then fixed their trials…I wonder how long he has been planning this…" Natarle ascended to the bridge and moved over to her seat.

* * *

"Earth military force is approaching Yakin Due" Miriallia spoke into her ear piece and sent the message through out the Three Ships Alliance.

"What?" Andrew turned around and looked at DaCosta.

"Affirmative, Earth Forces moving toward the PLANTs" nodded DaCosta.

"DAMN!" Andy punched the table and looked at Lacus "What are we going to do?" asked Andrew as he looked at Lacus.

"We have no choice…we are going…to protect our future…" smiled Lacus.

"All ships, ready for combat" ordered Andrew.

"All hands go to level one battle stations, repeat, and all hands to level one battle stations" ordered Sai over the Archangel's intercom.

"Announcing condition Red! Condition Red! All pilots report to you Mobile Suits" ordered DaCosta.

"Mobile Suits scramble!" ordered Murrue.

"Mwu La Flaga, STRIKE heading out!" Mwu sealed his helmet and launched in Strike. The units wings unfolded as it cleared the Archangel and activated its PS armour.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster launching!" Buster bend down and road its cattie out into space and activated its PS armour.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge Let's go!" ordered Cagalli as her Strike unit took off its home on the Kusanagi and activated its PS armour.

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching now!" Justice took off and extended its flyers wings as its armour buzzed to life.

"Kira Yamato…Freedom taking off!" Kira Yamato's Freedom took off and activated its armour.

"Meteors!" ordered Lacus as the two side units disconnected and approached Freedom and Justice.

"ASTRAY'S! Let's do it!" One by one Asagi's Astray's were launched from the Kusanagi.

"All weapons active, Igelstellung activate, load our rear missile tubes with Sledgehammers, ready Gottfrieds and Valiants, set Lohengrin to standby mode…load the rest of our missile tubes with intercepts"

* * *

"Captain. The Earth Alliance forces are approaching…so is the Eternal and ORB space fleet" a ZAFT officer turned to Raww and explained the situation.

"Hmmm…Yzak" Raww turned to where Yzak was sitting to his right.

"Captain" Yzak stood up and prepared to leave.

"Have your mobile Suit squad launch…remember…you mission to destroy the Eternal and all the ships that side with her" ordered Raww.

"SIR!" Yzak saluted as he left the bridge.

"That includes Buster" Raww let a smirk creep onto his face when Yzak couldn't see him.

"Under stood captain" nodded Yzak as he entered the lift. Yzak arrived down on the flight deck where his Squad was ready. There was himself in X102 Duel, Shiho in the DEEP arms CGUE, Miguel in a customised Gauiz, four basic Gauiz units and Raww's X13a Providence suit.

Yzak boarded his Mobile Suit and moved to the catapult.

"Yzak Jule, Duel launching!" Yzak's Gundam took off and was followed by Shiho's CGUE, Miguel's Gauiz and the other grunt troops.

"Captain…what are our orders?" asked Miguel as his unit spun around.

"We are to take down any nuclear missiles fired at PLANT…and take out the Eternal" explained Yzak as their squad moved closer to the battle.

* * *

Authors notes

* * *

Hey I hope you like this story, I am going to write a another version of Gundam Seed Destiny as well...Its going to be a little racy/contreversial okay?  
Well this is just the alternate ending that does onto the other version of destiny.


	2. Phase 2: Turning Tides

I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please Read and Review

* * *

Spearheading the Alliance's attack force was a large number of Strike Daggers and Nelson class 250m class ships. The Dagger units quickly moved to engage the ZAFT units. The Daggers over powered the Ginn and CGUE units but fell when fighting the Gauiz units used by Miguel and the likes of ZAFTs other elite. Not far away from the centre of the battle approached the Dominion and its Peace Maker forces.

"Have Calamity, Forbidden, Raider and the Daggers launch…Azreal…" Natarle looked at Flay and then down to Azreal.

"Okay" smiled the blonde.

"Signal Clear, X131 go for launch!" the technicians voice could be heard all around the hanger.

"Orga Sabnak, Calamity taking off!" Calamity raced down the catapult and took off.

"X252…go for launch!" ordered the Tech crew.

"Shani Andras, launching Forbidden" snared Shani as Forbidden took off and unfolded its Panzer units.

"X370 go for launch!" yelled the tech crew.

"Crot Buer, RAIDER LETS GO! Yelled Crot as his unit took off and transformed.

Three dagger units took off after them and followed them into battle.

"Peace Maker force, launch…you target is the PLANTs" ordered Sutherland. One by one the Earths Mobile Armour squads took off and formed up into a flying wedge.

"Activate Gottfrieds and Valiants, ready Sledgehammers and Igelstellung. Have our Lohengrin on standby" ordered Natarle as the Dominion's crew buzzed around readying for battle.

"Ma'am, enemy ZAFT mobile Suits incoming, X# 102, modified CGUE and 5 Gauiz units" the sensor officer turned around and looked at Natarle.

"Aim Gottfrieds and Valiants. Target the enemy mobile suits…fire!" ordered Natarle. The large cannons took aim and fired.

"Take out all the mobile armours and missiles; don't let any through our defence line!" ordered Yzak as his squad followed him into the inferno.

"SIR!"

"HEY HEY HEY!" yelled Orga as he fired Calamity's Scylla chest laser at Yzak's squad. The squad broke apart and evaded the attack.

"OBLITERATE!" yelled Crot as he threw his hammer at a Gauiz, the large sphere knocked the units head off.

"YOU PESTS!" Shani fired his main gun through the Gauiz while Crot began to attack Duel.

"HYA!" Yzak jumped back and fired all his weapons at Crot using his trade mark position.

"What?" Crot spun his hammer around on its string and deflected the attack.

"How can you fire nukes at PLANT and feel nothing!" yelled Yzak as he drew his units beam sabre, in close combat Raider was beaten by Duel, Raider had only its Hammer to use in MS mode.

"Damn!" Raider fired its mouth laser at Duel,

"Tish!" Yzak blocked the attack with Duel's Beam Sabre, but Duel was scratched in the shoulder by the split positron beam "Maxi, Brat, Toji, Elison, you guys take care of the missiles. Shiho, Miguel…you're with me!" yelled Yzak as he fired his shoulder cannon and Vulcans at Raider.

"Understood" replied his Squad as they moved to carry out Yzak's orders.

* * *

The battle had raged on for over an hour. Pilots on all sides were strained. The Three Ships Alliance had managed to destroy one of Genesis's mirror blocks, gaining an extra two hours of time. Yzak dodged laser fire as he tried to get a target lock on the nuclear armours. It was a desperate battle. Yzak knew that this could very well be PLANT's final hour. The Three Druggie suits had scattered to go destroy the other ZAFT forces leaving Yzak and his broke squad to take down their armour units

"Darn. Miguel, Shiho try to come around from the rear. There sure are a lot of these things" Yzak barrel rolled over the top of a dagger and brought his beam sabre down through its chest. Yzak let rip a spray of Vulcan shells into a Mobile Armour near him, the explosion engulfed 5 other armour unit.

"Roger" replied Miguel as he dodged a daggers fire and launched both beam cutters. The projectiles shot out and hit two daggers in their chests. Miguel tried to make his way around but was confronted by Calamity.

"Hey! Wanna play tag?" asked Orga as he fired his Scylla. Miguel just managed to block the attack with his shield. Miguel's unit was forced back and knocked off its mark.

"Damn, a new model" cursed Miguel as he fired his head Vulcans. The small pellets hit Calamity and just bounced off. "Nani?" Miguel tried to hit Calamity with his laser rifle but was to slow. Calamity was already above the unit and readying is Scylla.

"Miguel!" Shiho came in firing the laser cannons from her CGUE.

"You guys!" Yzak came in firing his laser rifle at Calamity. The heavy support unit was forced from its mark and responded by firing its bazooka at Miguel's unit. The missile impacted square on his chest, but Miguel was unscathed.

"What?" Orga looked closely at the unit. "Damn, Phase shift" Orga gritted his teeth as he fired his two shield lasers at Miguel and his Scylla at Yzak. Each ZAFT pilot evaded the attacks.

"Shiho, Miguel. I'm going in. cover me!" ordered Yzak as he drew both his beam sabres.

"understood" replied Shiho as she fired her two laser cannons at Orga.

"Damn!" Orga evaded them and fired both his back cannons at the blue unit.

"Ha!" Miguel flew on the right side of Calamity and fired his small projectile beam cutters and managed to tag Orga's bazooka. The sizzling noise gave hint that it was a fatal attack

"Oh crap" The green haired boy let go of his weapon as it exploded. Just then Yzak came in for the kill. Duel fired its rail cannon into Orga's Scylla and sent Calamity rolling back.

"Eat this!" Yzak spun his unit around, and in a quick motion Yzak slashed off Orga's shield arm. The limb floated and then exploded.

"Crap!" Orga fired his Scylla and managed to blast off Yzak's right leg.

"Asshole!" Yzak kicked Orga away. He lined up a kill shot when his sirens went off. "Enemy battle ship?" Shiho looked around and saw the pale pink transport vessel Eternal coming toward them.

"Oh hell. Yzak, we should fall back, we are in NO position to fight now. Look" ordered Shiho as they turned around to see the Dominion coming in as well.

"DAMN! All forces retreat, we will find a better situation to do battle" ordered Yzak as his unit turned and made a tactical retreat.

* * *

Justice and Freedom were locked in mortal combat against Forbidden and Raider as they watched the nuclear missiles fly past them.

"Cagalli!" Athrun rolled to one side and fired his beam rifle at Raider.

"Got it" Strike Rouge flew between the two warring duo's and snipped down two more missiles with his beam rifle. "Major, Dagger team to your left!" Cagalli evaded a dagger shot and fired her beam rifle through the chest section of another Dagger.

"Got it little lady" smiled Mwu as he shot each Dagger square in the chest.

"Come one, come all!" Crot transformed and threw his hammer at Freedom; Kira quickly deflected the large sphere and drew his sabre.

"Kira behind you" Athrun slashed at Raider's back as Forbidden fired its curved laser at Freedom.

"Damn it, why are they targeting me?" Kira blocked the shot with his shield and returned the favour by firing his wing mounted cannons. Shani snapped closed his panzers and deflected the blasts at the two Strikes. Both Cagalli and Mwu had to pull out good tricks to avoid the attack.

"That green unit is trouble, we need to get ride of it!" Kira fired his rail guns over and over at Forbidden. The yellow bolts continued to pelt on Forbidden until it was forced to open its shields in a retaliation strike. But to Shani's horror, Athrun was one step ahead of him, Justice flew in with his beam sabre out wide for a death strike.

"SHANI!" Crot was able to get in one quick ZORN laser blast that blasted at Athrun's hand.

"Crap" Athrun tried to avoid the attack but lost his beam sabre and took two of Shani's rail guns to the chest. "Damn it" Athrun barrel rolled and then fired two shots from his flyer at for bidden, the bolts took of Shani's left arm and grazed his lower chest. Glass and shrapnel flew around Shani's cockpit.

"AHHH" the Green haired boy let out a shriek of pain and turned away to retreat.

"Damn it" knowing he was out matched Crot turned and fled.

"Yatta" sighed Athrun as he relaxed a little.

"No time to relax, we need to get ride of the other mirrors…Cagalli and Mwu, go to back up the Archangel, Athrun and I will go on to take care of the mirror blocks" ordered Kira.

"Roger that" Mwu turned around and flew off with Cagalli to the Archangels location, the two meteors came out from behind their asteroid hiding places, Athrun and Kira docked their units with the support craft and headed for Genesis' mirrors.

* * *

The Archangel and her fellow ships moved into the Battle field again, during the last wave of Alliance and ZAFT attacks they had suffered heavy losses, two of the 12 ORB Izumo class ships had been sunk, along with many other ships that sided with them

"Get me a firing resolution on Jachin Due!" Ordered Murrue as the Archangel and ORB vessel Kazami belonging to the Noble Himura House closed in on the ZAFT base of Operation. "Tell Mwu and Cagalli to stick close, we cannot afford to get caught now" ordered Murrue. "and Dearka to go back up the Eternal" ordered Murrue as the Nazca vessel in front of them exploded.

"Ma'am, the Kazami is moving forward and activating its Lohengrin cannons" Sai read off his computer screen.

"Understood, provide cover while she fires" Ordered Murrue as she saw the Pink and red ship move in front of the Archangel. The vessel fired its two blaster cannons moments later. The two main beams hit the side of Jachin and blew off a chunk of rock, not sufficient damage was done though.

--

"Third defence line breaches, Legged Ship and ORB cruiser are assaulting the base!" One ZAFT officer barked back at Patrick as the base shook under the force of the Archangel's attack.

"Damn it, Have Klueze sortie immediately. Take that blasted ship down today, regroup our forces around Jachin!" Ordered Patrick as the troops began to carry out the commands they had just received. Patrick knew as well as many other ZAFT soldiers, that this was it, his hand would be forced soon, he had to get the last cards in play. "Everyone, soon…PLANT will disappear unless we can push back the OMNI forces…I am asking you to fight on no matter how hard it is…please…the survival of our race DEPENDS on it" Patrick stood up and rallied his soldiers over the intercommunication system. The entire ZAFT fleet heard his words and felt a new sense of energy charge through them "DO IT FOR ZAFT!" Yelled Patrick as he raised his clenched fist to the sky and yelled.

"FOR ZAFT!" Rallied the troops over and over.

* * *

The three damaged druggie units returned to the Dominion. Raider and Calamity crash landed on the deck of the Dominion. Their two pilots fell from their cockpits and scrambled to the doctors who stood next to the door and snatched their top up.

"What are the situations of our pilots?" asked Natarle as the Dominion moved closer into the ZAFT lines.

"Calamity and Raider have crash landed, Forbidden is on the way back" replied the officer,

"Good; how much longer till they can go back out?" asked Natarle.

"Calamity will be ready for redeployment in 20 minutes, Raider in 10" explained the officer.

"Tell them to hurry up. I want the two read for launch in 5 minutes" Smirked Azreal.

"With all due respect Director…Unless we repair them properly, they will not last long." Explained Natarle.

"They are replaceable. Don't worry" smirked the blonde.

"They may be replaceable, but we need every able body in action we can" reasoned Natarle.

"Oh well" sighed Azreal

"Set course for position 67, 25, 99" Ordered Natarle. The Dominion changed its course and headed for the failing lines.

"Captain, enemy mobile suit carrier inbound!" Flay relayed the sensor data to Natarle in a shocked/Scared voice. This tone was unbecoming of her; she normally was clam and composed in battle situations.

"Damn, pitch angle -30 degrees. Aim the Gottfrieds at the enemy carrier!" ordered Natarle as the carrier came on the screens around the room.

"That is the Eternal, that annoying little pink haired girl is on that ship. If we could sink it and kill her, I would be very pleased" smiled Azreal as he looked up at Natarle.

"Understood, Gottfried #1 and Gottfried #2 FIRE!" ordered Natarle. The Eternal evaded the attack by a hairs breath.

--  
"Damn" Andrew's brow began to sweat as the large green beam dissipated. "DaCosta, activate the blitzkrieg!" Ordered Waldfeld. The blitzkrieg was the Eternal's strongest weapon, it was capable of destroying an entire squadron in one shot.

--  
"Captain, enemy battleship is activating their main cannon!" Relayed Flay as she read from the computer read out.

"No" Natarle gritted her teeth in frustration. "CIC, target the eternal with every weapon we have, Gottfried, Valiants and CIWS! EVERYTHING" ordered Natarle.

"But that will take down our defence screen" Azreal stood up and was thrown from his seat by a missile impact on the hull. Natarle stood up and grabbed Azreal

"If we get hit by that our screen is useless" Natarle picked Azreal up by his collar and pointed his head at the main screen.

"Grrr" Azreal gritted his teeth and forced himself free. "Do it" he snapped as he returned to his seat

--  
The Eternal dodged the barrage sent by the Dominion, taking multiple bullet and missile hits, but avoiding the deadly Valiant and Gottfrieds.

"Captain, Blitzkrieg at 50" Nodded DaCosta.

"Good, hold them off till then" ordered Andy. "Lacus-San, please get to an escape pod…we might fall in this battle" Lacus nodded and floated to the exit. She turned to address her crew

"Please all of you; make it out alive please" smiled the pink princess.

"Hai" replied the crew as she floated into the lift.

--

"Ma'am, the enemy ship will be able to fire soon" Flay began to sweat as well.

"Crap, 70 to starboard, raise angle 60, Fire the Lohengrin!" ordered Natarle. The Dominion swung to the left and then started her accent.  
"Enemy vessel has reached Firing position" Flay had two tears running down her cheeks; she had finally accepted she would die here, on the bridge of the dominion, with Natarle…her new surrogate mother.

--

"FIRE!" screamed Waldfeld as the Dominion opened the Lohengrin chambers. The Eternal's cannon fired, the beam caused shock waved as it travelled its course.

"NO!" Shani's Forbidden appeared between the two ships and blocked the blast. The green Gundam blocked the assault with its Panzer units, the two green shields began to crackle and bend as the beam forced itself upon it.

"What is he doing!" asked Flay as she looked at the main screen and saw Forbidden fighting against the beam. Forbidden turned on its engines and began to push the beam back to the Eternal's cannon.

"I won't let you hurt her" Snared Shani.

"What?" Natarle, Flay and Azreal all had a shared feeling of shock.

"I wont let you hurt my MOTHER!" screamed Shani ash Forbidden continued to force the baem back.

"FULL POWER TO THE CANNON!" ordered Waldfeld.

"Shani…" Crot and Orga were at a loss for words, the never knew how Shani felt, his emotions were like a closed book to them. Tears began to form in Natarle's eye. She couldn't bare it anymore.

"RUN!" Yelled Natarle. "RUN SHANI! ESCAPE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "CIC! Provide Forbidden with cover!" ordered Natarle.

"I'm sorry mother…Sayonara" smiled Shani as he hit the self destruct button on Forbidden, the timer began to click down slowly, he hit the boosters full force and moved as close to the Eternal as he could. "I love you" whispered Shani as the counter slowly clicked "Now you DIE!" Shani pushed as lose to the Eternal as he could before the counter clicked down to 0 and Forbidden exploded. The Blitzkrieg beam overloaded the explosion but the circuits were blown out in the process.

"Shani…" Natarle was awestricken, Shani was gone.

"No…" Flay let a few tears creep into her eyes, she fought them back with all her might.

"That's not right" Azreal was even more shocked than the others, only because the X252 was the strongest unit built under his watch.

"No way" Crot and Orga were equally surprised, Shani was the best of them, the strongest of them. They barely knew him…and would never get the chance now.

"Damn them" Natarle gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Target enemy vessel with all weapons, fire at will, I repeat FIRE!" ordered Natarle.

"All weapon banks fire at the enemy ship. Fire in the hold!" ordered Flay as she relayed Natarle's commands; a number of tears crept from her eyes and floated around the bridge.

"Lower bow angle 36 degrees, fire Sledgehammers, Gottfrieds and Valiants" ordered Natarle.

--

"Damn, 45 to port" ordered Waldfeld as the Dominion's attacks came in full force; a valiant volt crashed into its side and rocked the ship.

"Commander Waldfeld, please let us retreat, we cannot afford to go down here" urged Lacus.

"Yeah, your right. Have Buster cover us!" ordered Waldfeld. "This ship will now retreat from battle" ordered Waldfeld as the Eternal was hit again by a missile.

--

"Captain, enemy vessel is retreating from battle. Orders?" asked Flay as she looked at Natarle.

"All hands stand down from Level One Battle Stations, we will return to our back line and when we are re-supplied we will recommence the attack" ordered Natarle.

"What?" Azreal looked up and snarled at the captain.

"Director?" asked Natarle in a rhetorical form.

"We have the on the ropes, they have lost their main cannon, we can take them down if we press on!" snapped Azreal.

"If we continue to attack we will be sunk" the dominion rocked as Natarle spoke.

"Buster incoming from heading 4, 5, 7" Flay read from her sensor readings quickly.

"Damn, hard to port, fire all Starboard slide torpedo tubes at enemy Mobile Suit, have a Dagger Team cover us while we retreat!" ordered Natarle as the Dominion rocked again.

* * *

"Rau Lu Klueze, Providence, launching!" The lumbering grey unit took off from the Nazca cruiser and headed strait for Jachin Due. On route he made contact with Kira X10a Freedom and Athrun Zala's X09a Justice units.

"What's that?" asked Kira as Providence came in.

"I don't know; a new model Mobile Suit?" Athrun took up a defensive stance with his Meteor and readied for combat.

"Hmmm" Kira squinted and looked at the incoming Mobile unit. "CRAP! SCATTER!" yelled Kira as he saw the small Funnel units shoot out from Providence.

"What?" Athrun paused for a moment as he looked between Kira and Providence. A volley of green lasers pierced Athrun's left Mega sabre, and destroyed it.

"Athrun! Be careful, this guys better than the rest!" replied Kira as he set off a large missile spree at Rau.

"Those are remote controlled units? It's the Dragoon System!" Snapped Athrun as he to fired his missiles at Rau.

"Justice! Athrun?" Rau destroyed all the missiles with his laser system. "Athrun!" Rau broadcast over to Justice.

"What, Taichou?" Athrun stopped for a moment.

"Athrun?" Kira took up his stance next to Athrun.

"That is Rau Lu Klueze" nodded Athrun as he looked at Providence holding its gorund, surrounded by its Dragoon System.

"I know who he is…and I have a score to settle!" Kira took off and fired all his weapons at Providence.

"Pour cur" snared Klueze as he evaded the attacks.

"Cur? I will show you what this CUR can DO!" Kira drew both his Beam Sabres and ejected from the Meteor.

"Kira!" Athrun came in firing his laser cannons at Rau.

"Athrun, how pitiful, I thought you were made for stronger stuff" laughed Rau as he evaded the duo's attacks.

"What are you planning now?" barked Kira as he fired his rail guns at Rau's unit.

"Planning? I am planning NOTHING" Laughed Rau as he cut one of Athrun's Meteor's engines off.

"Damn" Athrun ejected from his Meteor and sent it away along with Kira's

"Athrun, try to flank him from the rear" ordered Kira as he fired his Wing mounted cannons and his Rail guns at Rau.

"Understood" Athrun threw one of his Beam Boomerangs at Rau and boosted around behind the large grey unit.

"Ha" Two funnels came up and blew up the spinning blade with a single shot.

"Damn it" Muttered Athrun as he flipped over and fired two shots at Rau.

"Hahaha, your no match for me Zala-Kun" laughed Rau as he fired his shield mounted lasers at Athrun's unit.

"Hya!" Kira came in and slashed at Providence, despite its size, the large grey unit easily evaded the attack.

"Damn it, Athrun cover me!" ordered Kira as he moved back over to the Meteors.

"What?...Ok" nodded Athrun as he fired all three of his lasers at the enemy unit. Athrun did not know why Kira seemed to be more commanding and determined than usual.

* * *

"Ma'am we are read to re-launch our assault" explained the CIC officer to Natarle.

"Good. Engines to full. Flay, where is our support needed?" asked Natarle as she looked up to Flay.

"PLANT" smiled Azreal.

"Acctually the 8th assault line is crumbling" explained Flay.

"Very well, helm, set course for the 8th assault line" ordered Natarle.

"NANI?" Azreal looked horribly shocked.

"If we do not bolster our lines, then this battle is meaningless" reasoned Natarle. "Dominion, Hashinsu-"

"Listen here!" Azreal jumped up and grabbed Natarle's collar. "This ship does what I say! Your may command it, but I am in charge!" barked Azreal, he gave Natarle a good shower of spit as he did so.

"What are you saying" Natarle grabbed the blondes hand and tried to pull it off her collar…he was stronger than he looked.

"I am saying" Azreal reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol and pointed it to Natarle's face "That you are going to sit down, shut up and follow my ORDERS!" barked Azreal.

"And if I say no?" asked Natarle cockily

"You die!" Barked Natarle.

"HEY!" Flay threw her head set at Azreal's face.

"WHAT!" Azreal was taken by surprise. Natarle jumped up and tackled the gun from his hands. Azreal fumbled back and took the gun into his hands. Natarle managed to get the gun back. They continued to wrestle.

"ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" yelled Natarle. The crew had a split moment of confusion before they left the bridge.

"Natarle?" Flay waited by the door and looked at her CO with eyes of aw.

"GO!" Barked Natarle. "The Archangel! Go to her!" ordered Natarle.

Flay left the bridge as ordered. As the lift descended she began to weep.

"NATARLE!" Screamed Azreal as he floated around the bridge struggling with Natarle for the gun. Azreal finally got a grip of the pistol with his hands and whacked Natarle in the face. She screamed in pain and she hit the helm chair with a thud. "You're going to pay dearly for this!" Azreal set off for the turbo lift floor.

"AZREAL!" Natarle leaned over and pulled on the helms control. The Dominion rocked to the side and Azreal was thrown into the wall. Natarle took this moment to lunge over and hit Azreal in the side of the face. The blonde spun away and then readied his pistol.

"You, OHHH you have a lot of balls for a woman" smirked Azreal. The blonde gripped his pistol and fired a shot. It hit the wall next to Natarle. Azreal began to advance slowly. "You, your had the NERVE to go against me…and for that…your gonna get it!" Azreal walked within a metre of Natarle and pointed the gun at her chin. "Let's see how you disobey me when you have NO way to talk" laughed Azreal as he pushed the gun into Natarle's chin. The Dominion captain knew she couldn't move…she was pinned down.

"Damn you" she gritted her teeth and tried to think of a way out of her deadly situation. As fate has it, she would be set free.

"What was that? Oh well. Tell me in HELL!" Azreal held up the pistol and pointed it in between Natarle's eyes.

bang

"Uhhhh" Natarle opened her eyes and saw Azreal floating towards her. She quickly kicked him aside and saw trails of blood coming from his back. "What?" Natarle looked over and saw Flay with a rifle in her hand, next to her was the helms man who was holding a pistol.

"Captain, your orders?" asked the bridge crew as they emptied from the lifts and headed to their stations.

"Uh, set course for point…Point 34 by 76 mark 55" ordered Natarle as she pressed a wall panel and drew out a First Aid Kit. She bandaged her leg and then looked at Azreal's body…he was still breathing. "Take him to the doctor…then confine him to a room" ordered Natarle as she sat down.

The Archangel had been forced away from Jachin and was moving around an Asteroid belt. She had been hunting a single Nazca vessel. "Nazca incoming from directly above us!" Miriallia relayed the situation to Murrue.

"What!" the brunette looked up.

"They are firing!" screamed Milly.

"DAMN! 30 to port!" ordered Murrue.

As the Archangel began its evasion of the Nazca's beam cannons, it was impossible to fully evade it. Two large dual plasma beams pierced the Nazca and blew it up.

"What?...Miriallia, get a fix on those beams location, who fired them" ordered Murrue.

"Captain…the vessel that fired is hailing us" studdered Milly.

"Nani? On screen" ordered Murrue.

"Osahiburidana Ramius-Kanchou" Natarle's face appeared on the main screen.

"Natarle?" Murrue was lost for words and generally shocked in all matters of fashion. "But why?" asked Murrue.

"Because we could" nodded Natarle.

"But…Azreal" Murrue was still lacking an understanding of the situation.

"He is no longer…around" Explained Natarle.

"I see" nodded Murrue.

"We wish to join you, the Dominion will cover you while you attack Jachin" instructed Natarle.

"Understood" nodded Murrue, the channel closed and she turned to Miriallia "Miriallia, send a message to all friendly units, tell them the Dominion and her Mobile Suits are on our side…but to air caution" explained Murrue.

* * *

THERE WE GO! It's DONE! This chapter is FINISHED! The last SEED remake chapter is next! 


	3. Phase 3: Eternal Sacrifice

Last chapter of the SEED remakes. The Destiny ones come next!

* * *

Duel and its wing suits continued on fighting as hard as they could. The ZAFT forces knew their odds were in vain, but they still hoped for a miracle they never surrendered. They made the Alliance fight for every inch of space, determined to make them pay for it in blood. 

"Damn" Yzak watched as another ZAFT vessel exploded in a ball of fire. "How much power you guys got left?" asked Yzak as Duel turned to his two faithful subordinates.

"The CGUE is nearly empty, I'll need to go back to Jachin and resupply soon" explained Shiho as she clicked on her units specs.

"Same" sighed Miguel. "What about you Yzak?" asked Miguel.

"The Assault Shroud's half way gone. I'm fine for Duel's basic power levels. You two go back and resupply now, I don't want u running out of power in mid battle" ordered Yzak.

"But sir" Shiho moved forward.

"That is an order Lieutenant" ordered Yzak as Duel turned around and flew off. He watched the two's units turn and move towards Jachin. "Good" smiled Yzak. Suddenly his cockpit was a buzz with the sirens of an incoming unit. "Crap" Yzak looked up and saw the incoming unit. "Bugger…Justice" Yzak took up a fighting stance.

"Yzak, cut it out" ordered Athrun.

"Shut up" Barked Yzak. "Your cant boss me around anymore!" snared Yzak as he fired a rail gun shot at Athrun. Justice quickly evaded the attack and then the next shot.

"Do you want to die?" snapped Athrun.

"No!" Duel reached for its beam Sabres. "You have to stop Athrun" ordered Yzak in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Stop what?" asked Athrun as he to reached for Justice's Sword.

"This little war with your father, if you destroy Genesis, you condemn PLANT to destruction" explained Yzak.

"What? No there are other ways" explained Athrun.

"No. We will wipe out OMNI with Genesis and then PLANT will be safe" explained Yzak.

"And you think Earth wont retaliate!" replied Athrun as the two units began to circle each other.

"We will stop them" replied Yzak. Duel drew its sabre and put it to its side.

"What, a duel? I'll remind you of something, you could never best me in a fight, silver Duelist" Athrun drew Justice's sabre and twirled it around.

"In those duels, PLANT and my life weren't on the line…no…her life wasn't on the line" Replied Yzak as he pointed the sabre at Justice. "Athrun Zala…prepare yourself" ordered Yzak.

"Ha" Athrun took up a defensive stance.

"YA!" Yzak flew forward and slashed at Athrun. Justice quickly evaded and swiped back. Duel blocked the attack with his shield. "Athrun!" Yelled Yzak as he kneed Justice away

"Damn" Athrun flipped over and slashed at Duel, Yzak ducked down to avoid the slash and sliced at Justice's side but was blocked the shield of the maroon unit. "Man how can he be so good in such an old machine?" though Athrun "Is his resolve that strong?" asked Athrun out loud.

"My resolve is as Iron Clad as my partner here!" yelled Yzak as he drew Duel's other beam sabre.

"What? Two sabres!" Athrun was shocked. Not even he himself had ever mastered using two beam sabres at once unless they were linked like his javelin mode.

"HHYYAA!" Yzak came in and slashed at Justice. Athrun was forced off his mark as he had to block the two attacks. "The strength of your mobile suit doesn't mean it is powerful!" barked Yzak as he hacked off the end of Athrun's beam sabre.

"DAMNI!" Athrun hit Seed mode and drew his other sabre out. The blue haired boy slashed at Yzak and took off his unit's left arm.

"NO!" barked Yzak as he slashed at Athrun, the silver haired boy cut the maroon shield in two parts

"Yzak! STOP!" yelled Athrun as he slashed at Yzak's cockpit. A large yellow bolt it Athrun's arm and knocked the sabre away,

"Nani?" both looked up and saw Dearka with his Gun Launcher at the two units.

"Knock it off you two. We need to stop Genesis. Yzak PLANT's got it all wrong. If the attack Earth, they will only pa with more lives lost!" explained Dearka.

"DON'T LET HIM DECEIVE YOU YZAK!" yelled Klueze as Providence came ridding in.

"That unit? Kira, oh know. Did something happen to him?" Athrun looked at Providence and remembered how the battle with it had ended.

-Flash Back-  
Athrun. You go on ahead. I will take care of this guy" ordered Kira as they dodged Providence's attacks.

"But Kira" Athrun tried to reason with Kira as he fired at Rau.

"Athrun I will be fine. I need you to cover the Archangel" ordered Kira as he re-linked with his Meteor. Kira then began his re-assault on Providence

"You sure?" asked Athrun as he slowly moved away.

"Yeah" nodded Kira.

"Not so fast Athrun!" Rau fired three shots at Justice.

"NO!" Kira blocked them with his Mega Sabre. "Go Athrun!" ordered Kira

"Damn!" Rau gritted his teeth.

Athrun sent his Meteor back to the Eternal to function as a support turret and then moved on.  
-End Flash Back-

* * *

The Dominion and Archangel moved along side the ORB Space Fleet and the Eternal towards Jachin Due. Along side them was Calamity, Strike, Raider and Strike Rouge. They swiftly eliminated the defence forces surrounding Jachin Due. 

Lacus stood up on the bridge of the Eternal and ordered for a channel to be opened to Jachin Due.

"On line ma'am" nodded Da Costa.

"This is Lacus Clyne of the Three Ships Alliance. I am here to order the immediate halt of this war of attrition against Earth" Ordered Lacus in the tone of a STRONG leader. "We are here to disband the xenophobic government that currently commands PLANT. We are here with the ORB Union that will no longer tolerate the acts of aggression against its neighbours" explained Lacus as her vessel moved forward. The Eternal was positioned between the Archangel and Dominion, with the Kusanagi and Kazami backing it up from behind.  
--  
"Damn it. Hurry up and shoot them down. It's the Eternal we need to destroy, concentrate fire on that ship!" ordered Patrick as the tension rose in Jachin Due's command centre.

"Sir. Jule team members Miguel Aiman and Shiho Hahnenfuss are requesting permission to re-launch" explained an officer.

"What? Of course. Tell them to back up Jule" ordered Zala-Gichou.

"Sir, we are unable to determine if Yzak as defected or not" explained the officer.

"WHAT?" Zala stood up and barked at the officer.

"He has ceased engagements with X09a Justice and is only limiting its targets to Strike Daggers" explained the officer.

"Damn, Tell the two Jule members to join Heine in defence of Jachin Due" ordered Zala.

"SIR!"

--

"Captain, two units have launched from Jachin. According to the records provided by Azreal's files, they are DEEP Arms CGUE and GAUIZ" explained Flay as she read the report from her screen.

"Have Calamity and Raider go on to attack the incoming units" ordered Natarle. "Ramius-Kanchou" Natarle opened up a com link to the Archangel.

"What is it Natarle?" asked Murrue.

"I am having Raider and Calamity go on to attack the two incoming units. We have also picked up that there is also 4 Special unit positioned around here. They are special GAUIZ units…have Strike and Strike Rouge attack them…while our vessels concentrate on attacking Jachin" ordered Natarle.

"We have also picked up the four units. They are to harder opponents for the Strike units. Send Raider over with Strike to take them on. Strike Rouge will assist Calamit. Otherwise our forces will e over extended" explained Murrue,

"Point taken. Flay, change the Extended's orders accordingly" ordered Natarle. "CIC, activate Gottfrieds, Valiants and Lohengrin" ordered Natarle as she looked forward at the fortress.

"Target ma'am?" asked the CIC commander.

"Foul. Jachin Due of course" explained Natarle.

"Ma'am! Lohengrin Number one Number Two stand by, Gottfrieds, Valiants activate!" ordered the CIC officer.

"Bring our Weapon Grid online" ordered Murrue. "We will fire on Jachin with the Dominion. Have the ORB space Fleet go to Genesis and try to destroy the mirror blocks" ordered Murrue.

"ZAFT soldiers. Please think about what you are fighting for, what you are fighting against and why!" begged Lacus over her communication channel. "We cannot afford to scar the mother world. We may live on PLANT but the Earth gave our ancestors life!" pleaded Lacus as the Eternal shuddered under multiple attacks.

"Damn it. All hands brace for impact! Da Costa, bring us around 60 degrees to port and fire the Siris system at Jachin" ordered Waldfeld. As the Eternal fired its missiles, Jachin returned fire with its heavy cannons. The Starboard engine section, the explosion sent the Eternal veering off course, but the pink vessel was able to regain its position.

"Sir, we have fires in the main section, Reactor reaching critical mass" relayed Da Costa "Re routing power to secondary reactor. Damn, sir we are loosing control of the Defence Grid" explained Da Costa

"Commander Waldfeld" Natarle's face appeared on the main viewer.

"What is it?" asked Andrew.

"The Eternal is heavily damaged, our best course of action is to ram the Eternal into Genesis" explained Natarle as the Dominion moved in to cover the Eternal. Andrew looked up at Lacus.

"What do we do?" asked Andrew. "Shall we abandon ship?" Andrew looked up at the young girl.

"If we must, as I said, we cannot die here…All hands abandon ship" ordered Lacus. "Program the ship to ram Genesis" ordered Lacus.

"Ma'am" one of the officers began to type as the command staff with the exception of Lacus and Andrew got up and floated away to the lift.

"Sir" Da Costa put his hands on the side of Andrew's chair.

"I will be the last to leave" explained Andrew.

"But Sir" Da Costa protested.

"All done" nodded the female officer as she finished programming the ship's ramming course. Lacus stood up and floated off the bridge with Da Costa and the female officer. The trio turned as they heard a long sigh from Andrew. The captain stood up and floated over to the lift and got in. Suddenly he was forced to the back of the lift as Da Costa jumped out and closed the lift, the red head then smashed the panel.

"DA COSTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Andrew as he beat on the door.

"There is no guarantee that the program will work. I will ram the Eternal…its all I can do as thanks for all you have done for me" smiled Da Costa as he turned to Waldfeld's seat and sat down.

"Understood" nodded Andrew as he fought back tears. The lift doors opened onto the landing deck. Andrew and the Female bridge officer exited the lift and turned to see Lacus standing there. "Lacus" Andrew reached for her arm. "We have to go…we cannot change his mind" explained Andrew.

"I…know" Lacus wiped away her tears and then headed for the last shuttle.

The shuttle launched and Lacus headed straight for the viewing window. She watched the Eternal come about and head for the large Gamma Laser.

"Attention all mobile suits, Cover the Eternal!" Ordered Andrew as Lacus began to let out screams of sorrow.

"Understood" nodded Mwu as he kicked the GAUIZ unit aside and shot through its chest. "Come of fly boy" Mwu boosted Strike to its full and flew off towards the Eternal.

"Tish, you wanna call me that when I can shoot ya?" barked Crot as Raider transformed and followed Strike

"You can shoot me, but you'll just miss" laughed Mwu as he fired at the Ginn units that were unloading missiles at the Eternal.

"DAMN YOU!" Kira had chased Rau all the way through the battle field to Jachin Due.

"Kira-Kun, accept it. Man kind will always walk the path to destruction!" Yelled Rau as he locked swords with Kira.

"NO! We are not like that!" Yelled Kira as he fired his rail guns onto the chest of Providence.

"Darn" Rau launched his thigh guard Funnels.

"NO!" Athrun came in along with Buster and Duel firing. Together the three units took out all the Funnels.

"Crap!" Klueze deployed his funnels in random fashions and fired them at the four Gundams. The beams hit justice in the shoulder and the lower legs. The beams pierced Buster's missile pods, back pack and head section, shrapnel was thrust around the cockpit of Dearka's unit. Duel took the lesser damage, only the shroud was heavily damaged, all save his Rail Gun. When the smoke began to clear he fired one shot through the smoke and into Rau's beam cannon "NO!" The explosion crippled Rau's right arm. "Damn it, damn you Yzak!" yelled Rau as he fired all the funnels at Yzak.

"Oh uh" Yzak went to move but found his boosters were all destroyed. "NO!" Yzak saw the beams incoming but was knocked out of the way by Athrun's flyer. The beams pierced the Flyer and destroyed it.

"damn it!" In the confusion Klueze didn't notice a familiar unit come up behind him.

"GOT YA!" Dearka grabbed Rau's back pack. "NOW Kira!" yelled Dearka.

"But Dearka, you might get hit!" Yelled Kira

"JUST DO IT! Do it or I'll self destruct!" ordered Dearka.

"No Dearka!" yelled Athrun and Yzak.

"Got it!" Kira closed his eyes and shed a few tears. Freedoms wings opened up and locked onto Providence.

"HURRY!" Yelled Dearka as Rau's Funnels tired to target his remaining limbs.

"NO!" Cagalli's Strike came in firing its Vulcans and beam rifle over and over at the funnels. They forced Rau's funnels away from Buster.

"NOW GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Kira as he fired. The beams pierced all of Providences limbs. Kira aimed his beam rifle and fired. The shot pierced the chest of Providence and Buster. The two units exploded in a ball of light.

"Dearka!" Yelled Yzak…his best friend was gone.

"No" both Kira and Athrun were deeply saddened by the loss of their dark skinned friend.

"NOOO!" Screamed Miriallia. "Everyone…that gets close to me…" She ran off the bridge in a hurry.

"Milly!" Sai reached out after her but could not grab her.

"Never mind about her Sai" Murrue jumped from her seat and floated over to Mirillia's seat. She sat down in it and put on the head set. "Okay, we cannot let our guard down. We need to defend the Eternal AT ALL COSTS" ordered Murrue.

* * *

The Eternal came within the final few thousand metres of Genesis. The Kazami under command of Erica Simmons came along side her. The Kazami provided a wide angle of cover fire as the other pink unit moved along to its end. 

"Distance to Genesis 900. Activating nuclear devices" Da Costa flicked on the two stand by engines for Freedom and Justice. "Kazami, pull away or you will be taken in by the blast explained Da Costa.

"Understood" the Kazami pulled away and watched as the Eternal began to ram the gamma laser. "Activating Nuclear Devices!" Da Costa flicked the switch and the two devices exploded taking a large hunk of Genesis with it. No one could help but be moved to tears by Da Costa's sacrifice.

"Da…Costa" Andrew bowed his head and saluted the now fallen comrade.

"There is no time for that. Lohengrin #1, #2 FIRE!" ordered Natarle. The Dominion's two deadly beams hit the inside of Genesis but did little damage.

"Its no use Natarle. The ruminants of the Phase Shift Armour and the Eternal's anti beam back Line missiles have set up a null field" explained Erica. "Kira-Kun, Athrun-Kun, everyone. We need you to go into Genesis and destroy as much as you can. At this rate the Cannon will be able to fire within 10 minutes" explained Erica.

"Understood., ikuzo!" Ordered Kira as Freedom set off.

"Duel is to badly damaged. Yzak return to the Archangel" ordered Athrun.

"Understood" Yzak turned and grabbed the remains of Buster and brought them back to the archangel with him weeping the whole way. The Three Astray units also joined the battle against time to destroy the enemy super laser.

"Come on girls!" Smiled Asagi as she fired left and right with her beam rifle hitting random parts of Genesis' interior.

"Launch the Launcher Striker!" ordered La Flaga as he contacted the Archangel and saw Murrue instead of Miriallia "Wow?"

"No time to explain. Roger that" Murrue nodded and went about readying the pack for launch.

"If we can destroy the focusing shaft it won't matter if they fire the cannon. It will completely self destruct" explained Athrun as he fired his beam rifle over and over.

"Got it" nodded Kira and Cagalli as their units slashed at the walls with their beam sabres and then shot their laser rifles off. Flaga connected with launcher and moved around the gap to where the three Astray girls were. He came about and saw the trio firing at the main core.

"NO DON'T!" yelled Mwu. His words of warning were too late. The reactor walls burst and the three units were wiped out in a nuclear back wash. The small shock wave also sent Mwu's unit flying.

"It's no use. The fire power of the Gundams is not strong enough" cursed Erica. "Wait. That's it!" Erica jerked forward and punched in the communication line X09a. "Athrun-Kun. Detonate Justice's nuclear reactor. It will be enough to take out Genesis for sure!" explained Erica.

"Oh uh understood. Athrun opened Justice's self detonation panel and typed in the command codes. "Cagalli" As if by command the blonde appeared in her pink and red Gundam. "I need a lift" smiled Athrun as he pressed the activate button on his unit. T-30 "EVERYONE OUT!" yelled Athrun as he jumped into Strike Rouge. Within seconds the maroon Gundam exploded and took the large laser cannon with it.

* * *

As if signalled by god. Canaver's troops appeared at ZAFT HQ. They wasted no time in arresting Ezalia and her fellow officers. "Sir…our forces are being over run and the main HW has been captured. Orders?" asked an officer as he looked at Patrick. 

"It's over…all hands stand down" sighed Patrick. "This war is over" Patrick leaned back in his chair. "I am sorry my love. I tried to make them pay for you…but I couldn't…im sorry"

"That's something I always admired about you Patrick, you are willing to stand up and fight for what you believe in…even if it takes you down a spiral of self destruction" Patrick felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He recognised the nail polish sent to that of his late wife Lenore. Her voice matched as well, his heart told him this was the truth, but his brain knew it was all in his head.

"I wish I could touch you, feel you and love you one more time" Sighed Patrick as he reached for his shoulder.

"Oh my dear Patrick" laughed Lenore's voice, the hand left his shoulder and the spirit vanished.

* * *

The Euphoric sensation spread through out the Three Ships Alliance. With the coming days the trials of both Muruta Azreal, Patrick Zala and Ezalia Jule were conducted. Streamers and balloons were strung up in every corner of the Archangel's hanger. The War was over, and they were having a party. Dearka had been found alive in Buster's cockpit. Mwu, Murrue and Natarle all stood on one of the upper decks and looked at the groups dancing at the feel of Freedom. Athrun and Cagalli jived around the floor in their bliss. 

"They look happy don't they" smiled Murrue as she held her arms in each other and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, they should be, we just won the war" smiled Mwu as he looked over the party. "Ah Nueman!" called out La Flaga.

"What is it Major?" asked Arnold as he floated up to the three senior officers.

"Take this here lady for a dance" smiled Mwu as he pushed Natarle's back. The black haired woman floated into Arnold.

"Just…one dance maybe" blushed Natarle as they floated down to the floor.

"Thank you" smiled Murrue as she looked at Mwu.

"For what?" asked Mwu as he scratched his head.

"Coming back" smiled Murrue as she looked out over the dance floor. She saw Andrew standing next to Murdock at the other end of the hanger, drinking slowly, she saw the hidden sadness on Cagalli's face at loosing her three friends Asagi, Mayura and Juri. "Alive" whispered Murrue. The song slowly changed to a slower waltz. The song brought a tear to Murrue's eye, she had last heard it the day her last boy friend left for the war.

"May I have this dance" smiled Mwu as he bowed down.

"But the floor is crowded" Sighed Murrue.

"Here is fine" Mwu slowly raised his head.

"Then you may" Murrue walked forward and slipped her arm onto Mwu's shoulder and clasped his other in her hand. The blonde placed his spare hand on Murrue's back and started to waltz, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Mwu carried her around the ops lounge in a loving dance. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" asked Murrue.

"I had to learn for a ball my father took me to" At the mention of the word father Mwu thought of his father…and then of Rau.

"You're not like him at all" smiled Murrue as the duo continued to dance. "What is this song called?" asked Murrue.

"Its by a Japanese composer, I cannot remember his name, but its called 'find the way'" Smiled Mwu.

* * *

Not far from Mwu and Murrue were Kira and Lacus atop the highest point of the hanger. The pink haired girl had her arms around Kira's neck and his arms were around her waist. Lacus was dressed in her usual regalia, a pink shortened Kimono and a white jacket, the only cloths she had left since the Eternal was destroyed. Kira was dressed in his green trousers and black jacket, he had no reason to wear the OMNI cadet suit anymore. Lacus let out a small giggle. 

"What is it Lacus?" asked Kira.

"Nothing…well…I just realised…soon I will be Lacus Yamato" smiled Lacus as she looked up at Kira.

"Or I might become Kira Clyne" laughed Kira as he continued to sway the two.

"What?" Lacus giggled again and looked up at Kira.

"Hey, this is Cosmic Era 71" smiled Kira as he kissed Lacus' forehead.

"Your right…our era. Were we live in fields of hope" smiled Lacus as her forehead twitched.

"What is it Lacus?" asked Kira looking at his Fiancée who had stopped moving.

"I just had a new song idea" smiled the girl.

* * *

Next to the two gloomy figures of Andrew and Murdock were equally gloomy pilots Orga Sabnak and Crot Buer. They had lost their 'dear friend' Shani in the war, this foul sweep had shown them first hand the pain that they caused when the fought. 

"Hey boys" a familiar figure walked over to the duo. The figure was dressed in a pink dress with a red ribbon on its side. The red of the ribbon was matched only by the red of her hair.

"F-Fl-Fla-Flay?" asked Crot dumb founded at the girls appearance.

"Where did you get those cloths?" asked Orga.

"Calm down Sabnak. I haven't turned into a thief like you…I thought you guys paid attention during my gut spilling sessions…I was a crew member here…they obviously never got rid of all my cloths" smiled Flay as he pulled at the side of her dress. "You like?" Flay twirled around for the duo.

"I like" Smiled Crot.

"Then dance a slow one with me Buer" smiled Flay as she pulled the red head onto the dance floor. At the same time Miguel took the mic and began to sing his newest song, Invoke.

* * *

"Trust Miguel to ruin a good waltz" sighed Yzak as he looked at the blonde haired boy singing on the make shift stage. 

"Oh leave him be" smiled Shiho as he pushed herself closer to Yzak "I'm happy right here" smiled the girl.

"Roger that" Yzak wrapped his arms around his brunette companion.

"You okay lieutenant?" asked Natarle as she continued to 'cha cha cha' her way around the floor with Arnold Nueman.

"I'm okay ma'am" smiled Arnold as they continued to dance the lively dance. "You know. I never thought you would be this good at dancing" smiled Arnold.

"I don't know if that's a complement or not" Laughed Natarle.

"Neither"

* * *

Miriallia was no where to be seen the whole time at the party, she spent the whole night, like every night next to Dearka's bed, dabbing his head with a damp cloth 

"You made me worry, you know that" sighed Milly. "You made me cry, no boy have ever done that before" Milly gritted her teeth.

"Gomene"

"You should be, man I'm almost ready to strangle you"

"I don't see the problem, you tried to knife me already"

"Ohhh don't tempt me blonde…HEY YOU'RE AWAKE!" screamed Milly as she stood up and knocked over the stool she was sitting on.

"Yep" Smiled Dearka. "Now about that party" smirked the dark skinned boy.

"Not for a while buddy" laughed Milly as she poured the water bowl over Dearka's head and stood up.

"Hey, what was that for?" yelled Dearka as he shook the water off.

"I'm going to the party now that you are better" smiled Milly as she left the room.

* * *

After a while Athrun and Cagalli took their leave and ventured to the Ops lounge where they both rested against the barrier of glass and looked back at the party. 

"Uhhh what am I going to do" sighed Cagalli.

"About what?" asked Athrun.

"Everything, I'm expected to help run ORB and I'm an orphan" sighed Cagalli.

"Well you could always return with me to PLANT" smiled Athrun.

"Nice one…abandon my country…your no better off than me you know…Your dad's public enemy number 1" sighed Cagalli.

"I know…lets go back to Earth…to ORB" smiled Athrun.

"What?" Cagalli looked at the blue haired boy in shock.

"Let's go back. I will help you settle back into life" Smiled Athrun as he took Cagalli's hands "I'll protect you, as your body guard…or more" smiled Athrun.

"Okay" nodded Cagalli as she jumped into Athrun's arms and began to weep tears of joy.

* * *

A few days later, everyone said their good byes. Yzak returned to PLANT with Shiho, Dearka and Miriallia. The brunette had asked for a long term residence visa, she was starting a photo journal on PLANT, though her family disagreed she went anyway. 

Natarle, Orga, Flay and Crot returned to Earth where they kept up residence in ORB. The Dominion was hidden on the Lunar Surface but Raider and Calamity were hidden in ORB with the Archangel. The Archangel's crew also went to ORB with Cagalli, Kira, Lacus and Andrew. "Leading today's broad cast, we bring to you a summary of the events that followed the end of the First Bloody Valentine War. Muruta Azreal was jailed today for a life sentence with no parole by the High Earth Court. Azreal was convicted of the following crimes; inciting war, inciting genocide, aiding in attempted genocide, illegal arms selling and high treason. Patrick Zala was convicted by the High PLANT Council of inciting genocide, and attempted mass murder. His jail term is 50 years. Finally is Ezalia Jule, she acted as Zala's right hand in the war. She has been convicted of Aiding in an illegal order. She has been sentenced to home detention and a 1,000,000 Zi fine." The news presented listed the news items off during the interview. "Remember, living is more of a battle"

* * *

THERE WE GO! its over. Now onto the Destiny Remakes 


	4. Phase 4: Furious Eyes

\Here we go. This is the first remake chapter of Destiny. It follows the course of Episode one mostly. but some bits are original.  
Please R&R!

* * *

Battle of Onogoro

CE 71.6.15

United Emirates of ORB.

The OMNI fleet waited tentatively off the boarders of the Island nation, they were within a stones throw from the ORB union's waters. The fleet waited for the command of Muruta Azreal to begin the assault.

"Well, why don't we get this over with. And please keep it relatively tidy" smiled Azreal as he held the microphone to the fleet in his hand.

"Kogeki Kaishi" ordered the commanding officer. With these words, missiles were launched from the vessels. The swarm of missiles approached ORB's valiant M1 Astray defender units. These towering Mobile suits, built in the image of the alliances of G-Project returned fire. They shot down incoming missiles with the aid of their Aegis Warships, Kuraumikari Gun boats and Tank units. The OMNI Tarawa class carriers opened their hanger bay doors and launched their Strike Dagger units.

"Damn, they wouldn't even try to negotiate. Damn them all" Cagalli smashed her knuckles against the desk. "Have our units counter attack. Give the Archangel permission to launch" Ordered Cagalli to her second in command. The elite Asagi Team walked out of the main hanger bay and into the pitch of battle.

"Remember Girls, this is no drill. Getting shot means you die" Asagi checked her units Gyro sensors as it marched out.

"Roger that. Wow I'm getting a rush already" smiled Mayura as she gripped her controls.

"Ohhh I hope I do okay" Juri looked from side to side as she followed the other two units into battle.  
"Understood" The large bay doors opened and the Archangel slowly moved out into the open seas. "Miriallia, deploy our Mobile Suits now" ordered Murrue. "Dig into their left defense line once the units launch. We will target them with our Valiants" Murrue looked up at her CIC officer Sai Argyle.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom taking off!" The legendary X10a Freedom took off and headed into battle.

"Mwu La Flaga, Strike launching!" Mwu took off in his legendary X105 Strike Gundam.

Not far from the Onogoro base, a family of Coordinators ran down the hill towards the port. They were desperate to get onto the evacuation ship. The mother and father were dressed in a pink dress and a blue suit, the young girl whose hand was clasped firmly by her mother's was still dress in her school uniform. And lastly; a raven haired boy who carried a bag with all his and his sister's worldly possessions in it ran behind his parents. He wore jeans, a black shirt jacket and a hik-hat. As he ran to keep up with his family, he slipped on a rock and lost his footing for a moment; he was able to regain it in a moment and continued on. Ahead of his family, the raven haired boy could see the port, ORB soldiers controlled the flow of people onto the boat, they repeated over and over words of reassurance "Don't rush, it will be okay, everyone will get on" The family darted out of a shrub and into a small clearing as they ran. The sound of a jet came over the boy's ears. He stopped and panted for a moment, he turned around to see if he could find the source of the noise. When he turned around he saw that his family has stopped as well.

"Dad" He ran to his Fathers side.

"Dear" his mother looked up at her husband.

"Its okay, they are most likely only hitting the Military facilities…Hurry Shinn" When his father had finished, Shinn heard the sound of missiles soaring over head. Not long after he heard the missiles explode. The M1 units were snipping down the missiles that OMNI fired over and over. The missile swarms were far too much for the M1 and Tanks to take, the missiles crashed onto the beach front facility and destroyed nearly everything. The family continued to run through the bushes and along the dirt track towards the dock. Shinn saw a group of Astray units backed up by a score of tanks firing from just above the shore line.

"Look" Shinn pointed as a plane carrying another squad of Strike Daggers. The plane's hatch opened and the Daggers slowly fell out and sailed to the ground. The Astray squad picked them off one by one. "YEAH!" Smiled Shinn as he punched the sky. "That's our ORB military for you" Smiled Shinn as he looked at his family…who were running off with out him. "WAIT!" Shinn ran after them, when he finally caught up to them, two OMNI units flew over head and knocked his sister Mayu over onto her back as they flew past. "What was that" Shinn looked over and saw the black and red bird like unit roll over and drop a larger green unit onto the ground. With two deadly shots, Calamity eliminated two Astray units near the family. Dust and gusts of wind came their way and blew their hair into a frenzy. The green Gundam then fired at an airborne Gundam. The blue white and black Gundam easily evaded the blast and fired back. The shot nearly hit the Asuka's as they huddled together.

"WHAT? Is that guy blind!" cried Shinn's mother. "Let's go!" She stood up and grabbed Mayu's hand. She started off down the track again, leading her family to the docks, and thus safety. Shinn turned and saw a dark skinned boy on another path looking up at the unit in aw. Shinn went to yell a warning to the boy but fate conspired against the family. A laser blast hit the ridge they were on and sent shockwaves through the mountain, Mayu's petite pink Cell Phone dropped from her bag and fell down the shacking ridge.

"NO! Pinky!" yelled Mayu as she tried to reach for her phone.

"Just leave it!" snapped her Mum as she dragged her away screaming.

"You think you can get it?" asked Shinn's father as he leaned over his son's shoulder.

"Easy as pie" smiled Shinn as he handed his Dad the bags he was carrying. Shinn then, in one bound jumped down the hills and skidded to a halt below the mountain. "Yosh" Shinn picked up the Cell phone and waved to his father.

"That's my boy Shinn: smiled his dad as he gave Shinn the thumbs up.  
"I'll meet you down at the docks!" Yelled Shinn as he pointed down to the cargo vessel waiting at the docks. Shinn slowly began to turn away.

"SURE!" smiled his Dad as he waved to Shinn. The sky went dark as Shinn looked up and saw another Strike Dagger falling from the sky, this one had been hit by an Astray's laser.

"Oh no!" Shinn spun around and looked at his family running for their lives. "NOOO!" Yelled Shinn as the Dagger fell onto the ground right above his family. The ensuing explosion sent him flying. He toppled head over heels all the way to the bottom of the hill. Shinn's world went black. All he felt was the cool of the concrete his face was laid against, the stamping of feet and an ORB officer yelling for people to board the ship.

"Send a signal to the OMNI vessels, tell them this is an evac ship" they said.

"Hey kid" a grey haired officer ran over to Shinn and slowly lifted him up. "You okay?" asked the man as he brushed the black hair from Shinn's face. The officers fingers were stained with blood and Shinn winced in pain. "Man your beat up, better get you aboard the ship" the man lifted Shinn to his feet and slowly walked him over to the ship.

"Wait" Shinn slowly came to. "My Mum…Dad…my sister" Shinn struggled to break free and slowly turned around. His ankles gave way as he turned and he fell back onto the officer. Shinn's eyes slowly scanned over the demolished hillside. "NO" Shinn let out a half winded cry and slouched forward, he slowly tried to walk over to the hill side but fell over.

"Hey kid. We have to get you out of here" the officer pulled Shinn up. As he did so Shinn saw her, his sister Mayu.

"Mayu!" Shinn had a small burst of energy and ran over to his sister. He placed his hand on her back and nudged her. "Ne Mayu-Chan, where's Mum? Where's Dad!" asked Shinn as he nudged Mayu's back. Suddenly it hit him like a laser bolt. Shinn rolled the girl over and got the shock of his life. His sister's stomach was slashed open and cloths stained with her own blood. "NO!" Shinn shook his sister some more, as if it would revive her. "Mayu, where' mum!" yelled Shinn.

"Hey kid knock it off already…she's gone" the ORB officer placed his hand on Shinn's shoulder. Tears began to fall from his face, he turned his head and saw the units responsible for his sister being like this…being dead, his family too. He saw the units dancing in the sky. Raider, Freedom and Forbidden, thought it would be some time before he knew their names. Shinn's anger was at its peak; he turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it!" Kira evaded shots from the two Alliance units when a shiver was sent down his spine. "Nani?" He turned his head and lost concentration for a second, then Raider hit him in the chest with its hammer. "Crap" Kira returned to the fight, he would find out one day what had happened...

* * *

Cosmic era 72.

The one and a half year long war between the PLANT colony's and the Earth Alliance came to a close with the decisive battle of Jachin Due. After the initial wounds had healed, a treaty agreed upon, the signing would take place at Junis 7, the site of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. With much debate, the terms of a mutually accepted treaty that bound the world to peace. With the treaty signed, the world re continued its path to prosperity. Vessels hovered around the treaty ground, for the first time ever, Agamemnon, Nazca, Nelson and Laurasia ships floated amongst one another in peace.

* * *

CE73.10.2 

At the L4 PLANT Armoury 1 a blue and silver shuttle approached the docking bay slowly, she fired her docking thrusters. "ORL 010, please continue your approach, set your NavCom system it synchronise with ours, code 024a582wf8." the PLANT's docking in instructor spoke over the channel to the Shuttle as it approached.

"This is ORL 010. NavCom link online. Matching to code 024a582wf9" instructed the Pilot as he approached.

"No that's 024a582wf8" explained the blue haired co pilot of the Shuttle.

"Sorry about that, resetting to 024a582wf8" explained the pilot as he pressed a sequence of keys.

"Roger, please hand over control of you ship to L4 A1 control, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 mark" the shuttle lurched for a moment and began to follow a set of laser lights projected from the arm of the large Hour Glass shaped colony.

"Alex" A blonde haired girl floated in from the main area of the shuttle.

"Ah, Daihyou, we are docking now, if you would like to get ready" smiled the pilot.

"Ah" the blonde turned and floated out of the cockpit and down the light blue halls. Alex then got up from his seat and placed his head set on his chair.

"Ellies, could you take over for me" smiled the boy as he kicked off out of the cockpit and down the hall. The blue haired boy touched down next to a large iron door. He looked at the security guard and nodded. "I will be accompanying Athha-Daihyou on her visit" explained Alex.

"Understood, here" the man handed Alex a 9mm pistol. Alex shook his head and then pushed the pistol back into the large Asian man's hand. "To protect the representative you will need a weapon, I must insist that you take it" instructed the man.

"Athha-Daihyou is in no peril here, the council of PLANT is still recovering from the war, they cannot risk another conflict, their Government is still new and has made many commitments to peace. This decision is made on my better judgement" replied Alex.

"Could it be that you are letting your own record and fame get to you?" asked the man "I know of your girl friend and true name, Athrun Zala. I understand that the Representative is our wife, but do not think that that reason will make her any safer" explained the man.

"I resent the implication in that statement" Athrun looked at the man; he was equal height to the daunting officer. "I will protect the representative against any threat, there is no such threat posed by Dullindal-Gichou" explained Athrun.

"As you wish" the officer placed the gun back in his holster and saluted Athrun.

* * *

"Rehearsal for the ZAFT military Band will take place on helipad 3 at 1400 hours. Be sharp" the speakers of Armoury one repeated the message over. Armoury one was a buzz of activity, the mobile suits were moving back and forth in semi-controlled chaos. The officers hurried back and forth carrying files, reports and other paper work. 

"NO, NO that s all WRONG!" an over the top commander screamed as he saw a set of Ginns walk past. "The Uzaki squad Ginns are the ones who are in ceremonial regalia, not the Jackson squad Ginns" sighed the commander as he slapped his face "Take them to the number 3 hanger" the commander then turned on his heel and came face to face with a mustard yellow monster known as the GAZuOOT. "Hey, can someone find McKellen! His GAZuOOT is in the way!" yelled the commander. "Don't slack on the rifle maintenance, we don't want a repeat of last week" yelled the commander as he saw a group of junior technicians fixing up a CGUE rifle.

"Sir, sir, sir" bowed the technicians as they turned around and saw the black haired officer.

"Taichou" a boy with long blonde hair walked over to the Commander.

"What?" asked the man as he spun around, and saw the boy's red uniform. "Oh Sorry Rey" sighed the commander as he looked at the boy. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"It is regarding my Zaku, the technician has just gone back to Aprilius due to a family tragedy, I wish to know when another will be assigned" asked Rey.

"Well I guess we can have Mad or Vino work on it…when it is sent over to the Minerva" sighed the officer as he pulled out his data pad and pressed a few keys. "Where is Dupre anyway" muttered the officer as he looked around. Sure enough, the duo saw Vino driving a ZAFT issue jeep down the road, he was driving two girls along, Vino had racked up a reputation for being a play boy with Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, though he never got anywhere. Out from behind a hanger bay, a Ginn marched into the middle of the road.

"WOW!" Vino pulled hard on his wheel and spun out in between the units legs and then out again.

"Vino!" snapped Luna.

"Dupre-Tan" muttered Meyrin as she tried to sit up.

"Gome" Laughed Vino, no one found it funny what he had just done.

"MOU!" Snapped Luna as she belted Vino around the back of his head "You're almost as bad as the rookies!" snapped Luna as she crossed her arms

"Sure, I'll have a cookie" smiled Meyrin from the back, the younger of the two Hawke Sister was not adapted to motion sickness.

"You see!" barked Luna. "Now drive before we get stood on by THAT!" Pointed Luna in shock as her face whitened. The red headed girl pointed up to a large cream coloured unit.

"YABA!" Vino went into full throttle and drove off as the cream coloured unit stomped its foot down where there car had just been.

"What's that model?" asked Meyrin as she finally regained her stability of mind and body.

"Oh that, it's a Dauntless Obliterator Magnificent" explained Vino as they drove off. "It was another unit put forward before the council for mass production…it lost out to the Zaku" explained Vino "That would be the prototype" explain the brown haired boy.

"Nice to know" sighed Luna. She looked over the front of the jeep and saw it, a grey and red vessel based loosely on the Archangel and Eternal, The BB01 Minerva

"I wonder if we are going to get sent into Lunar Orbit?" Sighed Vino as he accelerated a little.

"At least the ship is finally going to be commissioned" smiled Meyrin as she patted the two on the back.

* * *

Not far from the Minerva, a small green ZAFT shuttle plane descended from the top of PLANTs tower. The green shuttle sailed down and landed softly. All around ZAFT officers quickly frisked up their uniform, and got into position, inside the plane were the two highest authorities in all of the PLANTs, Gilbert Dullindal and Ezaria Jule. Shadowing the two was a group of 5 ZAFT officers in wholly Purple uniforms, with gold trimming and long lavender cloaks. These officers were the Praetorian Guard, the most accomplished gunmen, martial artists and athletes on PLANT. 

"Yes sir, I completely understand the situation regarding the bombing, but we cannot be 100 sure it was Blue Cosmos" explained Ezaria as she walked out of the shuttle.

"Ezaria, who else would go to such lengths to bomb a ZAFT base?" asked Gilbert as he threw his hair back, the long black strands had been whipped up by the shuttles engines.

"Any number of Terrorist parties could have been behind the bombings. I think we should hold an investigation into the matter before we take up proposal 632 before the council" replied Ezaria. The duo walked up a flight of steps 7 Pentalic marble steps. Half way up an officer came walking down the steps from the large marble and glass building that was the Armoury One Administration Office

"Gichou, Ezaria-Sama" the officer walked over to the two and saluted. "I'm sorry for interpreting" the officer looked at the two and bowed his head.

"It's fine. What do you have to say?" asked Gilbert.

"ORL 010 has arrived. Athha Daihyou is on her way" explained the officer to the Chairman.

"Hmmm, we certainly are busy today" sighed Gilbert. "Ezaria, if you would kindly go and fetch the princess for me" smiled Dullindal.

"Very well" nodded Ezaria as she turned and left the steps, two Praetorian Guard turned and followed her into a waiting Limo.

* * *

"Cagalli" Athrun put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Remember it is important to put on a good performance, you have to act the part, don't come off as inconsequential" Athrun spoke as he floated up closer to Cagalli. The duo was in the 0g shaft connecting the port to the main body of the PLANT. From the corridor windows they could see an assortment of ZAFT vessels, there were: Cargo ships, Nazca class ships, Lauraisa warships and large transport shuttles 

"I know that Athrun. I've been here before, the world of politics isn't new to me" sighed Cagalli "I've been doing this longer than you"

"Shooting missiles into Bacues doesn't count Cagalli, this is serious" sighed Athrun. "You did bring a dress didn't you?" asked Athrun.

"No, these will be fine" sighed Cagalli "I know what I'm doing Athrun"

"I'm not questioning that, but you are ORBs head of state, you need to pull this off" repeated Athrun. The duo floated along with their ZAFT minders in front and behind. With in seconds of their conversation ending, the duo broke out into the main lobby of the PLANT. The noise of people talking was instantaneous. Athrun and Cagalli's keen ears picked up a few special conversations

"Papa, what about that ship? Is it an Aircraft Carrier? A Military Ship?" asked a young boy

"I knew it was essential to build another one" a woman asked to another person.

"Your right, we have to put those blasted Naturals in their place" replied a man. Athrun sighed at these sounds. The world wasn't changing fast at all… A group of three teens then came into Athrun's vision, one had striking blue hair, the other shocking green hair, and the third had strawberry blonde hair. They wore 'unique' cloths each, one wore mostly grey and black, and another wore a white trench coat, a purple shirt and grey pants while the girl among the two boys wore a largely white dress with blue and purple parts. Athrun continued to watch them until he floated into another corridor. Athrun, Cagalli entered a Transport tube and headed down into the main area of Armoury 1.

"Tomorrows the first maiden voyage of the Minerva, the first new ZAFT warship since the end of the war isn't it" asked Cagalli as she looked up at the two ZAFT minders that had joined her in the transport tube. The two ZAFT minders looked mildly surprised when the blonde haired Representative mentioned the Minerva buy name. "I'm sure you know what I am here to discuss, yet our meeting is to take place here, on this day of all days…I must say I am shocked, and disappointed" sighed Cagalli as she looked out the window.

"But it was you after all Representative Athha, who requested this meeting on such short notice" explained Athrun as he looked at the blonde, Cagalli sat with her hands folded in her lap and her legs crossed, looking very elegant. "I think the Chairman selected this place on the assumption that it would attract less attention than going to Aprilius" moments after Athrun had finished speaking, the tube opened up into the main section of Armoury 1. The light poured in and Cagalli opened her eyes to a flourishing landscape that caused her to sigh in awe. Athrun looked over the scenery and thought to himself _'this is the first time I have been back to PLANT in a year, the first time I have been home'_

Soon after the lift stopped on the ground floor. The two ZAFT minders walked out of the lift, Athrun and Cagalli followed them into the hallway of a secret ZAFT bunker.

"Hold on, could you give us a moment?" Cagalli looked at the ZAFT minders and then at her own ORB aids.

"Certainly" Bowed the purple coated ZAFT officers.

"Understood Daihyou" nodded the ORB aids as they walked off with the ZAFT Minders.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" asked Cagalli as she grabbed Athrun's hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Athrun as he looked at Cagalli.

"Maybe you brain blew up in you last SEED mode, but I don't care, you are undermining me in front of them. How am I supposed to negotiate with them if I cant even trust my own body guard and lover" whispered Cagalli.

"I am sorry Cagalli" nodded Athrun. "I wont do it again, I was just trying to make you see reason, if you come off as to abrasive they will not take you seriously" explained Athrun.

"But I AM abrasive" hissed Cagalli. "Never mind, just don't do it again" Cagalli turned and met up with her Minders and aids. "Can we continue?" asked Cagalli.

"Certainly" nodded the Minders as they walked toward a metal door. "This way" the minders took up position on either side of the door and allowed Cagalli to enter threw it.

"Hello Princess" Ezaria was waiting on the other side of the door, the door opened onto the large interior of Armoury one.

"Miss Ezaria" Cagalli walked down the steps and shook Ezaria's hand.

"Ah Athrun, it has been a while" smiled Ezaria as she greeted Athrun with a smile and a hug.

"It has Ezaria" Smiled Athrun as he hugged the woman back. "Ah Athha-Daihyou, may I introduce you to Ezaria Jule, she served as my Fathers Commander and Chief, she now serves as Dullindal-Gichou's Strategoi" explained Athrun.

"Strategoi?" Cagalli raised an eye brow at the mention of this new word.

"It is an Ancient Greek position…there was no Military back then as we know it. A civilian could be elected to run the military, like myself" explained Ezaria.

"Ah, now I understand. Thank you" smiled Cagalli.

"Then shall we be on our way?" asked Ezaria as a Praetorian Guard opened the Limo for Cagalli and the others.

"Very well" nodded Cagalli as she entered the car. A short car trip ensued and within ten minutes the limo pulled up out side a forest bunker. Cagalli exited and along with Athrun, Ezaria and her aids walked into the bunker where they were met by Dullindal

"Ah, hello there princess. I must apologise for making you travel this far" Dullindal walked over to Cagalli and extended his hands to her.

"No it is I who should be thanking you, for making time in your busy schedule to see me" smiled Cagalli as she walked over to Dullindal and shook his hand.

"How are things in you Country if I may ask?" asked Gilbert as he gestured for them to move up onto a seating area next to a panoramic window. "Ever since you assumed the office of Representative, many problems in your nation and in allied nations have been resolved. As a friend I am exponentially happy for you, and as a fellow leader, I am green with envy" smiled Dullindal as he moved to sit down.

"Yes they have, but compared to you I still have many things to learn" Cagalli sat down as well.

"I am flattered. So what brings you here in such a rush Hime?" asked Dullindal as a young ZAFT girl brought over a tray of refreshments for the two. "And even more importantly, about an important matter, what is troubling you?" asked Dullindal as he picked up a glass of water from the tray. "According to my Ambassador, the matter you have come to discuss is complicated and should be handled with the utmost caution" explained Dullindal as he picked up a sheet of paper, read from it and then handed it to the young ZAFT girl. The girl then walked over to Cagalli and offered her a drink and the paper. Cagalli took both.

The blonde skimmed over the paper with her eyes, placed it down on the table and then took a glass from the girl. "That's funny, it doesn't seem complicated to me, or that it must be dealt with any caution at all" sighed Cagalli. The blonde took a sip of her water while Dullindal looked at her in confusion. "Ah" Cagalli placed the glass down and looked firmly at Dullindal. "I am here to ask you, on behalf of the ORB union, as we have done so many times before, to cease any and all usage of human resources and technological resources that were released to you after the end of the war" A pause followed in which no one said anything, the aids exchanged confused looks. The silence was broken again by Cagalli "Why is it Chairman that we are yet to receive any type of response".

In second section of the PLANT, the trio of teens Athrun had seen in the docking bay were waiting on a hill. The green haired teen, the oldest of them, checked his watch while his two partners just stood and enjoyed the breeze. A ZAFT jeep with two soldiers in it pulled up in front if a promotional billboard. The three teens entered the jeep with out saying a word.

Some time had passed, and now Dullindal, Cagalli and Athrun were walking around the main Armoury, mobile suits of all descriptions were either being loaded or unloaded from hangers and ships. Dullindal turned to Cagalli and spoke "Princess, you are a brave person, you personally fought in a mobile suit during the closing phases of the last war. You are also the successor of Lord Uzumi, the Lion of Orb, the man who did not bow to pressure, even till the very end when he gave it all for his nation's ideals. In that case, I am sure you understand just how we need to deal with matters in this current world"

Cagalli stopped walking and looked up at the black haired Chairman "We will defend our own country's ideals, that is all" retorted Cagalli

"Never invade another country, never allow another country to invade ORB, and never meddle in another country's affairs, the three golden rules of ORB"

"That is it" nodded Cagalli

"Naturally we feel the same as well" smiled Gilbert as he clasped his hands together "It would be nice if it happened that way…however that is not likely to happen with out power. You Princess, of all the people in the world and colonies should know that well" at these words Cagalli bit her lip and turned to continue walking. "That is why ORB is keeping its military at the ready, is it not?" smirked Dullindal. The ZAFT chairman was winning this battle of wills, and everyone knew it.

"But if that power is to strong, it will only create more conflict, the same conflict it was trying to erase!" protested Cagalli. Cagalli's movements caught the praetorian guards eyes. They placed their hands on their pistols and readied to defend the chairman, when it turned out that Cagalli had no intention of harming the chairman they relaxed

* * *

The rear cargo bay door to a hanger bay crept open, the three teenagers ran in along with their ZAFT comrades and hid behind a wall. The trio of teens caught a glance around the wall and ided their targets. The blue haired boy nodded to his ZAFT companion, the soldier dropped a duffle bag and unzipped it. Inside was an array of weapons. Each of the teens drew one out, the blonde haired girl drew out an automatic pistol and a combat knife, the blue haired boy drew out two automatic pistols and his green haired partner picked up two submachine guns. The teens then ran out of the door into the hanger, they all let loose a volley of bullets into the Guards, technicians and pilots in the hanger. 

"HYA!" the blonde haired girl jumped over a ZAFT solider and shot out his stomach, she then whirled around and stabbed another in the throat, she fired at the still standing men around her. All the men dropped down dead around her.

"What the?" the blue haired boy cart wheeled into the centre of a group of officers, fired around his back, over his shoulder and in every direction. He laid waist the group in seconds.

"Auel behind you!" barked the green haired boy as he placed his hands together as the line of men he had shot fell dead. The blue haired boy known as Auel raised his gun over his head and fired at the two men who had climbed on the back of a Mobile Suits Carry Frame.

"You are mistaken Princess. That power is needed because conflict will never disappear" explained Dullindal. Cagalli gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Hmph!" the green haired boy threw a combat grenade behind a crate where three ZAFT soldiers had taken refuge. The grenade whipped them out. All the teens dropped their weapons and sighed in relief.

"Hey Sting" Auel ran over to the green haired boy and smiled "Shall we?" he asked with a devilish smirk

"Yeah, let's go!" ordered Sting as he ran over toward one of the units Carry Frames. The three teens jumped onto the three different units and darted into their cockpits. Once inside they hit the power switches and watched the command computers come to life.

"ZAFT, Mobile Suit Neo Operating System" the ZAFT crest flashed on the three unit's screens. "**G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odel"

"How is it?" asked Sting as he pressed a few more keys on her console.

"Okay, just like the report said" replied Auel

"Its fine" nodded the girl from her unit.

"Quantum Catalyst started, Power Flow on" nodded Sting as his unit began to activate.

"All armaments online, all weapons…free" smirked Auel.

"Setting system to battle mode" the girl pressed a few more keys on her screen. One by one the unit's eyes glowed as the machine came to life. The units then started to rise up from their frames; they snapped the metal holdings as if they were twigs. Once they were all standing, the teens activated the units Phase Shift Armour, each unit had its own unique colour scheme, Sting's unit was coloured shades of green, Auel's was a range of blues and the girls was a predominantly black unit. The three newly awoken titans began to march out of the hanger bay up to the main gate of the building. Unbeknown to them, an injured technician had crept up to the control panel and hit the alarm button. A piercing siren was sent out through the base. All the bases personal were alerted to a disturbance in the Number 6 Hanger. As soon as the soldiers moved to react to the situation, the door of the Number 6 Hanger was melted open by laser fire, the beams penetrated into the units in the hanger opposite as well. The resulting explosion sent smoke and shrapnel flying in all directions.

"Cagalli!" Athrun pushed Cagalli to the ground and used his own body as a shield to cover her.

"GICHOU!" the Praetorian Guard did the same for the Chairman. Out of the exploded hanger marched Chaos, Gaia and Abyss. Chaos turned its head to examine the field they had just entered into; its sensors scanned the debris of the destroyed hanger and found nothing.

"Oh no; Chaos, Gaia and Abyss!" a technician looked up in shock at the three Gundams before him. As he spoke, countless soldiers and technicians ran around him finding either shelter or a weapon to use against the stolen units.

"Let's go, target the hangers, that's where their Mobile Suits are" Ordered Sting as he walked his unit forward.

"Got it, Stellar, you take the left please" Ordered Auel.

"Understood" The three Gundams broke form, Chaos marched forward, Abyss jumped off to the right and Gaia jumped towards the left. As it was in the air, Stellar activated Gaia's special feature, it transformed itself into a Bacue like unit and fired its now shoulder mounted beam rifles. The shots pierced a hanger full of Gauiz R units, ZAFTs current paper weight Mobile Suit. Abyss used its large artillery cannons to blow open a whole in another hanger and fired in another volley, the hanger of Gauiz R units exploded. Sting used his Long Beam Rifle to fire into a group of Ceremonial Ginns.

"Hurry up and launch, someone has hijacked the new models from the number 6 Hanger. Recapture them at all costs!" ordered a ZAFT sergeant as his troops entered their mobile suits and deployed them.

"WHAT?" Dullindal heard the broadcast over the large central speakers of the colony. He raised his head in disbelief and looked around.

"New Models?" Cagalli slowly hoisted herself to her feet and rubbed her head. When the blonde looked up, she saw a blue titan walk over to a hanger, and fire its Chest mounted Positron Blaster into it. As she watched, she made out one defining feature, a red chin sticking out from the main body "A Gundam, it can't be!" Cagalli was struck for words as she watched the blue unit continue to fire into random hangers.

"Hurry up with the counter attack" ordered Dullindal. "Get Ezaria on the line" Dullindal yelled at one of the guard. "You take the princess to a shelter and keep her safe" Gilbert turned to his most trusted guard and issued him the order.

"This way please" the guardsman put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder and beckoned her to follow him.

"Cagalli, come on" Athrun grabbed her hand and ran with the Guardsman towards a so far unaffected part of Armoury 1.

Once Cagalli and Athrun had run past, Dullindal looked around at the com officer near him, the officer was sitting at a communication port. "Get the Minerva to send over reinforcements" ordered Dullindal as he put his hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Rodger that" replied the officer as he punched up the Minerva's transmission frequency.

"Arthur, where is Shinn?" asked Talia as she put the phone down.

"Asuka-Chuii is currently in the Suit up room" Replied Meyrin.

"Send him out" ordered Talia.

"Rodger" Meyrin pressed a few keys on the main panel. "Could the Impulse Pilot please proceed to the Core Splendour" ordered Meyrin over the intercom.

Athrun and Cagalli ran through the Armoury along with their Guard. The fighting had spread over the entire Armoury nearly, the armoury was either; burnt, being burnt or the three stolen suits hadn't reached that far. Unfortunately for Athrun and Cagalli, they were in the middle section, being burnt. The trio came up to an intersection where they found Chaos stabbing its beam sabre into the heart of a Ginn. The unit fell back while Athrun and Cagalli sought cover. The explosion wiped out their minder. Chaos was assaulted by two more ZAFT units, a Gauiz R and a CGUE, Chaos wasted no time in dealing with them, two shots and the units exploded in a fire ball.

"This way" Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand again and ran off towards another intersection where a group of ZAFT soldiers were using a CIC to try and coordinate a counter attack. As the duo came closer to them a volley of four artillery shells came falling around the CIC and blew it up, Abyss then landed in the hole that had been left by his attack.

"Crap" Cagalli turned around and noticed a hanger with a shelter entrance in it. "Athrun come on" Cagalli turned on her heel and ran off.

"Hold on Cagalli" Barked Athrun as he ran off after her. Sadly enough, Auel also noticed the entrance.

"Hey, I didn't know that was there" smirked the blue haired boy as he opened up his Fins and fired all 6 of his lasers at the hanger. The hanger blew up and sent Cagalli tumbling backward.

"Cagalli" Athrun caught the girl as she rolled toward him.

"What do we do now?" asked Cagalli as she stood up.

"Here" Athrun ran over to the burning hanger.

"What, Athrun wait" ordered Cagalli as she pulled after him.

Back in the Minerva, Shinn ran over to the Core Splendour and jumped in it. The cockpit closed after he was in and locked into place.

"Impulse prepare for launch" ordered Meyrin's voice.

"loading the Sword Silhouette from Chamber 2" The sword Silhouette came out of its hanger and linked up onto the vertical shaft of the main catapult. "Silhouette Flyer stand by, platforms have been set for launch. Central Catapult online, closing the airtight shutter, pressurising the main launch area" Impulse went through its pre launch checks, the thick glass casing rose up around the main shaft of Impulse's custom launch bay. The Core Splendour slowly rose up to the main catapult "Central Catapult lifting platforms to the launch position" the other platforms raised up to the top of the shaft as well. "Core Splendour online, all systems check. Commencing launch sequence" The pilot looked over his systems as he rose up in the shaft. "Central Catapult doors open, hydraulic pressure in the catapult normal. Signal clear, course clear…Core Splendour you are cleared for launch" The twin engines of the Core Splendour slowly ignited as the fighter readied to launch. All three launching lights flicked to green and showed the pilot he had a go for launch. The small fighter shot out of the Catapult and was followed by his other sections, the Sword Silhouette, Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer.

Athrun had noticed a fallen Mobile Suit in the hanger, it was relatively unharmed. He jumped up onto its arm and pulled Cagalli up onto the large green limb.

"Get in" ordered Athrun as he opened the cockpit.

"What?" asked Cagalli looking a little dazed.

"Uh" Athrun let out a frustrated sigh and picked the blonde up and jumped into the cockpit. The cockpit closed up and the cockpit sealed itself.

"What are you doing?" asked Cagalli as she looked around the cockpit.

"Keeping you alive, it's my job" replied Athrun as he activated the many switches on the Zaku. The single pink eye glowed, the lumbering green giant slowly moved to its feet, its main vents let out an array of light coloured steam, all thanks to the refined engine.

"Hm?" Stellar turned around and looked at the unit. "What's that?" she asked in a lackadaisical voice. Stellar raised Gaia's beam rifle and fired two shots at the Zaku.

"Damn it" Athrun evaded the attack and drew his beam axe and charged Stellar.

"Ha" Stellar drew her Beam Sabre and blocked the attack. "Bastard" Stellar kicked Athrun's Zaku away and fired her head vulcans at the pair.

"Crap" Athrun stumbled to the ground as he tried to evade the attack, the bullets were blocked by Athrun's large shoulder shield. Suddenly the attack stopped. Athrun moved the shield away cautiously as he tried to see what had happened. Athrun and Cagalli saw two more units, like the one they were in firing their Beam rifles at Gaia. One of them had one shield on each arm and was painted in a white and purple colour scheme, the other was a myriad of reds.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice as a magenta haired girl appeared on Athrun's screen. "Hey, your not ZAFT, who are you?" asked the girl.

"This is ORB union representative Athha, I am her body guard, we were caught up in this mess-" Athrun was cut off by the other pilot.

"Can this wait Lunamaria?" asked Rey as he fired his beam rifle at Gaia some more.

"Yeah. Hey you, grab a beam rifle and follow our orders" snapped Luna as she pointed to a downed Gauiz R.

"Got it" Athrun reached over and was about to grab the beam rifle when an incoming unit alarm went off. Athrun looked around and saw Chaos coming for him.

"Oh no you don't" Sting drew his beam sabre and readied to slash the Zaku in half when a torrent of missiles hit him in the back. "What the fu-" Sting was cut off by a sudden shaking of his unit. Athrun's Zaku had gotten up and punched Chaos in the face. The two green units locked each other in a deadlock with their beam weapons. Then suddenly a small fighter zipped in between them and flew off into the sky.

"What was that?" asked Cagalli as she traced the unit on the screen. The fighter soared up high and then 3 extra parts came into view, they were the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and Silhouette Flyer. The fighter fired off its missile pods and then bent over into one bulky section. The new section then lined up with the Leg flyer and decreased its speed. Twin tracking lasers linked the two parts as they slowly came together. In the cockpit of the unit, the pilot pressed keys and flicked switches as his unit combined. "Combination Sequence #1 complete" read the screen. The combined section then moved in towards the Chest Flyer and linked along the lines of its tracking lasers. The Silhouette flyer then linked on after its white Remote Flyer had detached. The new combined Gundam spun around and activated its Phase Shift, the dark grey was quickly replaced by a vivid red or a bleached white.

"GRRR" Shinn let out a battle cry as he grabbed both his Excalibur Beam swords and plunged toward Chaos.

"Shit" Sting kicked out Athrun's legs and jumped away. The combined Gundam smashed the ground where Chaos had just been standing with its sword. The Gundam linked its swords together and spun them around before he readied for battle.

"What is that?" Athrun's system identified the unit as ZGMF X56s Sword Impulse.

"What is the matter with you? The people trying to start another war, it's you isn't it!" Shinn began to run at Gaia and Chaos with his double sided beam blade out behind him. "That's right Princess. You see, no matter how much you want it, conflict will never disappear, and that is why we need this power" smirked Dullindal as he watched Impulse charge at Gaia.

* * *

BLAH! There we go. The first Destiny remake. Its going to be pretty much like destiny was up until Break The World comes along. So put up with me PLEASE! 


End file.
